


Twister-Southside Edition

by Randoweirdo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, M/M, Questionable drunken situations, Sexual Situations, Twister movie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randoweirdo/pseuds/Randoweirdo
Summary: Ian was 27 when he last saw Mickey. They had an argument that led Ian to pack up and leave Mickey in the middle of the night.Ian shows up with his fiancé 3 years later to sign divorce papers, but a storm interrupts him.Based on the film Twister, sometimes loosely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of my knowledge about twisters come from the movie Twister. I also haven’t seen the movie in years. I know nothing about the tornado states or even Chicago for that matter. I’m probably pulling a lot outta my ass here. 
> 
> Mistakes are my own. I started this 6 months ago and have done so many revisions that it’s making me go crazy. I’ve stopped writing it a dozen times, But I’m gonna finish it. All but the final couple chapters are written. Posting this will force my hand, which is what I think I need! 
> 
> Also, I jump around as far as POVs go. This first chapter might be a tad messy with some flashback stuff, hope your brains don’t hurt too much reading it!

“Babe, where the hell are we?” The man asked giving Ian an exasperated look. “We’ve been driving forever, I’m losing my mind over here!”

“I told you they were in the middle of nowhere Trevor. Storm chasers can’t exactly chase storms in the city.” Ian gently reminded his fiancé.

“Why couldn’t he just come and sign the papers at your office?” Trevor whined picking at his fingernails.

“Because Mickey is a stubborn fuck who has to make everything as difficult as possible.” He muttered sighing.

“Yeah sure, that’s what it is. I think he just doesn’t want to let you go. I mean, I don’t blame him of course, he should just get this over with, it’s been years, but nope, he’s making you work for it. He still wants you.” Trevor commented flippantly.

“Trevor, seriously. Mickey does not want me back in the slightest. He never comes to the city, nothing comes before his work and nothing will ever come before his work. So to think that he’s gonna drive 12 hours to sign a piece of paper for the asshole who walked out on him 3 years ago, it’s just not realistic.” Ian said shaking his head.

“I still think he’s just doing this to try and rekindle your relationship.” Trevor admitted.

“You’re being dramatic. You’ll see when you meet him.” Ian said giving a little laugh. He took Trevors hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze while bringing it to his lips. “I love you Trevor. I promise, we’ll be in and out of that dust field he’s hiding in and this will all be in the past. Besides, I thought you were excited? Never been on a road trip before and all.”

“I was excited for the first 5 hours yesterday! I’m over it. I officially hate riding in the car! How’d you even find out where he was anyway?” The curly haired man asked as they turned down another seemingly endless road. Nothing but farmland in all directions. 

“His sister Mandy is on his team. I still keep in touch with her. Not as much as I’d like too, but we still have each others info.” Ian explained.

“I feel like you have this whole other life I know nothing about.” Trevor letting insecurity take over.

“It was years ago babe, it was dangerous and reckless. Half the time I was probably manic.” He confessed. “I kind of think of it like that, ya know, a whole different life, one I want to put behind me. Please just trust me, okay?” 

“I do. I mean literally” he chuckled. “I Trevor Williams take thee Ian Gallagher to be my lawfully wedded husband...in....hang on.” Trevor smiled pulling up the calendar on his phone. “76 days!” 

Ian laughed lightly and squeezed Trevor’s knee focusing on the road again. The rest of the drive practically silent as they both focused on the music on the radio.  
Eventually he saw a line of trees coming up and several vehicles parked near them. This is it, he thought.

Ian’s mind wandered back to his last night with Mickey...

 

Ian sat at the rickety table in their used RV that was parked on the side of some back road in the middle of Kansas, he couldn’t stop going over the figures on the computer. He felt he was onto something, felt like if he stared long enough he would be able to see the next storm before it popped up on the radar. His mind felt on fire, telling him not to blink or he’ll miss out on the event that was to come. 

Mickey had slammed the computer shut.  
“Ian! It’s 3 am, come to bed!” Mickeys eyes sleepy and grumpy. 

“Why would you do that? I was so close!” Ian yelled.

“Close to what!? Burning a hole in your retina?” Mickey snarked.

“You don’t understand, I was onto something big, Mickey! It was there, I know it. It was going to pop up right there, I swear!” Ian said pointing to the now empty space that the screen had just occupied. 

Mickey came closer, kneeling to be eye level with a very angry looking Ian.  
“Baby, come to bed, please.” He pleaded grabbing his hand. “You haven’t had a good nights sleep in a over week. You’re working too hard, we’re working to hard. Let’s just get some sleep tonight okay?”

“You’re sabotaging me.” Ian suddenly stood, knocking Mickey off balance. 

“What are you talking about?” Mickey stood wiping a hand over his mouth. “Ian, what’s going on man, you’re acting crazy.” He asked opening his arms. 

“You want me to fail. You want us to fail.” Ian starting to pace around their cramped RV.

“Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? ‘I want you to fail, us to fail?’ What does that even mean Ian?” 

“Dorothy. You don’t want her to fly. You just want to keep us running in circles. Around and around and around.” Ians voice raising.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Mickey was getting angry. “I’ve poured my everything into this, into her!”

“Then why’d you close my laptop when I was so close to a breakthrough!?” Ians eyes were wild.

“A breakthrough!? A fucking breakthrough my ass. You’re delusional! Your eyes were glassy staring at the damn monitor, waiting for a blip on the radar!”

“Something was coming, I could feel it.” Ian said sternly.

“Ian, just come to bed. You need some sleep, man. Please, I’m not sabotaging anything. I’m right here in this with you. I love you.” Mickey said trying to diffuse their argument. Stepping closer, daring to place his palm on Ian’s cheek. 

Ian’s eyes looked almost blank. “I love you too”  
He said as he bent down to meet his husband in a short kiss. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ians neck and deepened the kiss, inviting Ian’s tongue in, trying to snap Ian out of his erratic thoughts. Ian began to relax, groping at Mickeys boxer clad ass and lead him to their bed where they had fucked hard and fast, Mickey fell asleep only moments after orgasming.  
Ian quietly threw some clothes and toiletries in a backpack and left. He walked several miles in the dark before coming upon the closest town to hitch a ride back to Chicago. 

 

——Mickeys POV, the morning after.

They had been together for 8 years, but in the last couple Ian’s behavior was sometimes erratic and nearly impossible to follow. Sometimes he wouldn’t get outta bed for days. But Mickey loved him more than anything and he would adapt. He would learn to navigate Ian’s moods and eccentricities, at least he thought so, he thought he’d been doing an okay job at it. That was until their fight the night before. Waking up, Mickey found that Ian and his clothes were gone. No note, nothing. 

He didn’t cry. He didn’t yell. He barely blinked. His mind racing, too many thoughts, conflicting thoughts. Was Ian okay? He finally left me, always knew he would. Is he coming back? I was never good enough for him. Maybe he just went to the store. His clothes are gone dumbass. Did he have a mental breakdown? What if he’s in the hospital? Does he want to see me? Of course not, he left you!  
After spiraling down for several hours Mickey snapped to action. Calling the nearby hospitals and police station, homeless shelters, calling Ian’s family to see if he’d been in touch. It became a ritual for several months. Hospital. Police. Shelter. Family. Always the same answer. Haven’t seen him. 

A little over a year later Mickey received a voicemail. The message was from his husband, sure he had abandoned him, but still legally, husband. 

“Hey mick, it’s been awhile. I um...I’m sorry, for everything. Uh, it turns out I was sick, like in the head. Maybe you knew that subconsciously, idk. I have bipolar disorder. Manic episodes, depressive episodes. I’m on medication now and I’m doing good. After I left things got really fucking bad for a bit, but I’m good now. I’m in school, needed a career change, ya know. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize to you. I hope you’re well and yeah. Okay...bye.” 

Mickey cried for the first time since Ian had left him. He did know something was wrong, deep down he knew. He felt like a failure of a husband. He should of got him help, took him to the doctor, something, anything. He was pissed at himself and pissed at Ian. Why didn’t Ian come back to him when he got the medicine he needed? Mickey didn’t understand. Was he himself just a side effect of Ian’s disorder? Did the medicated Ian not actually want to be with him? Mickey buried his face in his hands and muttered to himself, “apparently not you pathetic fuck, sounds like his life is just fucking peachy without you.” Wiping the years away he went on about his day. A little angrier than usual, but that’s all he felt he could do. 

Mickey didn’t hear from Ian again until 7 months later when he received another call. This time he answered.

“Hey.” Mickey started cautiously.

“Mickey, hi! I didn’t think you’d answer.” Ian said surprised.

“Thought wrong didn’t you?” His neutral reply.

“Yeah.” Ian chuckled. “It’s good to get your voice.”

“You too.” Mickey smiled through the phone. “What’s been going on Ian? Been awhile.”

“I uh, we’ll I was calling because I thought we should begin the process you know.” Sounding hopeful. 

“Do you wanna just meet up somewhere, talk? Where you at?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, that’d be great. I got some papers drawn up, I’ll make you a copy and we can catch up and sign everything. Doesn’t have to be weird, right? I’m back in Chicago, have been since I left.” Ian rattled off.

“Sign everything? Sign what?” Mickey was confused. When Ian said ‘start the process’ he thought of reconciliation. He didn’t like where this was going. “What are you talking about Ian?”

“The divorce papers. What did you think?” Ian said equally confused. 

“Right. Of course.” He said closing his eyes and forcing his even breathing. “Yeah, I don’t think I can make it to Chicago. There’s a lot going on here, man. Not really a good time.”

“But, you just offered to meet up.” Ian was disappointed, he was hoping to see him. “You know what, that’s okay. I understand, I can mail you a copy if you want instead.” Figures Mickey wouldn’t want to see him, he did run out on the man afterall. 

“Sure, you can mail it to Collins farm. I gotta go.” Click.

4 months later another call. This time Mickey let it go to voice mail. He knew what it was about and wasn’t in the mood. The past few months had been hectic. His workload had tripled and he was getting shit for sleep. 

“Hey Mickey, just wandering if you got those papers? No rush or anything, just curious. Lemme know, k? Hope you’re doing good, bye Mick.”

Nope. Not happening. Mickey was not going to go all the way to Collins just to sign some damn papers. That was a over a three hour drive and it was just not happening. 

2 months later another call.

“Okay Mickey what’s going on? You pissed at me or something, I thought we were okay from our phone call. Did you get the papers? Call me back.”

Of course he’s pissed at him. Idiot. 

1 month later Mickey answers.  
“Ian, what’s going on man?” 

“Are you drunk?” Ian asked.

“I’ve had a few. It’s a beautiful, warm and clear night out so why the fuck not hmm?”

“Sounds like fun. Hey did you ever get those papers from Collins? I sent them like 6-7 months ago.” Ian tried sounding indifferent.

“Haha, nah man, I haven’t been to Collins since then. It’s kinda out of the way, ya know.”

“Oh, okay. Well I could come to you with a copy then, if that’s okay?”

“Sure whatever. Why you itching for those papers man. Something you’re not tellin’ me? Not that it’d be the first time. Couldn’t even tell me you were gonna walk out on me man. Kind of a dick move.” Mickey belched and took another swing of his beer.

“I’m uh, engaged.” 

“Engaged?” Mickey stomach dropped. “Funny. So you ain’t even divorced but your engaged? A bit slutty of you, dontchya think, Hmm?”

“I’ve been trying to get divorced for half a year, but somebody has been making it a little difficult.” Ian said getting irritated.

“Out of the fucking blue I hear from you! Two years Ian, two fucking years after my husband leaves me in the middle of the night! I get it, you were sick, I really do get that. What I don’t get is that we were together for 8 years. That actually meant something to me you piece of shit! You call me to apologize and next thing I know you want fucking divorce papers? Fuck you! Fuck you! You want to go shack up with some new fuckhead, be my guest, but I’ll be damned if I haul my ass to fucking Chicago or Collins to sign a fucking piece for paper for you, you selfish fucking prick!” With that Mickey hung up.

 

———present day ——6 months after their last phone call. Back to Ian and Trevor!

 

Ian’s brand new red Jeep brings a large dust cloud to the teams work area. Everyone haulting their actions to look upon the scene in front of them. Computer equipment, antennas, old school maps and gadgets, as well as some random lunch foods were laying around the several makeshift workstations in the middle of nowhere. There was some Guns & Roses playing from a staticky off brand Bluetooth speaker. Ian and Trevor got out and made their way to the scattered scene. 

“Gallagher!” Bellowed a voice from the top of an RV. “You’re back!” 

“Hey Iggy.” Ian waved his hand towards the duo above, shielding his eyes from the sun. “Hi Amanda, good to see you guys.”

“Hey Ian!” Iggys girlfriend gave him a wide smile and excited wave back.

“Ian Gallagher as I live and breathe!” Mandy’s giddy smile grew as she closed their distance, enveloping him in a tight embrace. “I’ve missed the hell outta you!”

“Me too Mandy” closing his eyes, breathing in the moment. “You look so good, so happy.”

“Thanks! You look fucking hot, that scruffy beard, damn!” Stepping away, she motioned to the Asian guy coming towards them. “This is my boyfriend Jeff.” He gave a friendly smile. “Jeff this is my brother in law, Ian!”

Ian winces a little at the title. “Nice to meet you Jeff.” Ian pointed to the tattoos covering the man. “Nice sleeves, I love all the color!” He said in earnest. 

“Thanks man, I’ve got a bit of an addiction I guess. It’s nice to finally meet you, Mandy speaks very highly of you.” Jeff smiled politely.

“Well that’s surprising, but I’m glad to hear it. This is Trevor, my fiancé.” Ian said putting his arm around the shorter man. Before Trevor could extend a greeting, Mandy spoke.

“What?” Mandy’s smile faultered for a moment. “Oh, wow! I had no idea, Mick never said anything. Um, Congratulations! I’m happy if your happy, ya know.” She plastered on an apologetic face at her rambling. 

“Geez Mandy, it’s okay. Don’t strain your face, man!” Ian laughed at Mandy’s awkwardness. “I show up after several years of being MIA with a new man, it’s shocking I know. I am a little surprised he didn’t mention it, but that’s Mickey I guess.”

“Shocking is a good word for everything my brain is processing right now. You’re no longer gonna be my brother.” She frowned. 

“Mandy, I’ll always be a brother to you. You will always be my family. No matter what, I promise.” Ian assured her with another tight embrace. 

“Sorry Trevor, it’s nice to meet you. Ian here is one helluva guy.” Mandy gushed.

“Nice to meet you too. He is pretty great, that’s why I wanna lock him down!” He gave a little laugh at his joke.

The four of them smiled. The moment going quiet. 

“So where is he?” Ian finally broached.

“He’s on the phone with SPC, and it’s not going well.”

“What’s SPC?” Trevor asks.

“Storm Prediction Center.” Ian answered. “Why’s he on the phone with them?” Ian looked at Mandy questioning.

“We work for them now.” She answered. “Well, sort of at least. We’re contracted.”

Just then Ian saw Mickey climb out of an RV, phone to his ear, and walk towards them. Without faulting in his steps or conversation he came closer. Stopping at the table a few feet away from the group to type something in the computer. Balancing the phone on his shoulder with a scowl etched on his face, he adjusted the thin black frames on his face before continuing. The group stood there staring and hanging on his every word.

“Yeah, I see that dickhead.” Mickey began irritated. “What I don’t see is the coordinates I gave you yesterday. I told you that this area right here was where you shitheads needed to ping, but no, you didn’t listen to me. Good fucking thing I’m here to track this shit bc your team sure as hell can’t.”  
A beat.  
“Fuck you! If your pussy ass can’t handle a little vulgar language how the hells it supposed handle an F5 commin’ atchya, huh? That will make all my “fucks” sound like giggling little babies. Now stop fucking complaining and do your damn job! I tell you to fuckin’ jump, your answer best better be ‘how fuckin’ high?’ If I have to drag the Executive Director into this, so help me God, I will!”  
A beat.  
“That’s what I thought. Fuck you very much asshole.”  
Hanging up the phone, he looked at Mandy.

“Go move the antenna to these coordinates.” He said holding out a piece of paper in her direction. 

“Hey, Ian’s here.” She smiled as she walked over to him. 

“I’m sorry bitch, did I go blind suddenly? Im pretty sure the glasses have given me better vision, not shittier vision!” Mickeys voice began to grow louder and more angry with every word. “I’m pretty fucking sure I can see a fucking giant ass redwood in the middle of fucking nowhere! Coordinates. Now!” He said arching his eyebrow and motioning towards their RV. Jeff followed along, looking down with bulging eyes. 

Without moving from his spot or looking at Ian, Mickey places his palms on the table, bending his head down and addressed Ian in a slightly less angry tone.  
“What the fuck do you want shithead? I ain’t got all day.” 

“Good to see you too Mick.” Ian said taking Trevor’s hand and walking towards him. “This is Trevor.”

Looking straight into Ian’s eyes.  
“Does this look like the kind of face that cares about anything that’s coming out of that mouth of yours? Hmm?” Eyebrows raising impossibly high.

“I’m just here for you to sign the papers. You know that’s why I’m here. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” He replied calmly. 

“I ain’t got no papers.” Mickey shrugged.

“Mick, throw me my backpack!” Amanda yelled from above.

“Get off your ass and come get it yourself dickbreath!” He flipped her off. 

“Dude, you’re right there, just toss it up here!” Iggy yelled.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Mickey muttered as he grabbed the Hello Kitty bag on the table. Chucking it to the annoying ass couple, he yelled. “Buy a grown-up bag, what are you twelve!?” 

Trevor’s mouth hung open at Mickeys attitude towards the girl. Ian cleared his throat.

“Anyways, obviously I brought another packet of papers, Mick. I even put colorful little sticky notes on all the lines you need to sign.” Mickey began walking towards his blue pickup truck. Ian continued speaking. “Can you please not be a dick about this and just sign the damn papers?”

Mickey held out his hand to grab the papers as a ringing sound came from Trevors pocket, he then fumbled to answer his phone. 

“Dr. Trevor Williams here.” He said turning his back.

“Doctor, Huh? Movin’ on up, Yeah?” Mickey mocked. Eyes raking over Ian’s attire, “I see you turned into a very fashionable fairy. Sorry we don’t got no red carpet to roll out for ya princess.” Clicking his tongue, he shoved the papers in his armpits and pulled out a cigarette to light. 

“Shut up.” Ian rolled his eyes. 

Trevor walked around staying in earshot.  
“I know Pepper loves you Brian, you know this too. The dog is not a replacement, he just wants to spread his love a little more. That doesn’t mean there will be less for you. We talked out this on Tuesday, okay. Now, I’m outta town for a couple days, so please only call for absolute emergencies. He’s not going to leave you sweetie. I promise.” Trevor hung up and took his spot next to Ian with an apologetic smile.

“You can’t promise shit dickhead.” Mickey snorted.

“Mikhailo! Do not speak to him that way!” Ian ground out, eyes wide with anger.

“Don’t fucking ‘Mikhailo’ me! He can’t promise that his patients husband or whatever ain’t gonna leave ‘em and you know damn well why! Some people are just dicks and abandon people without warning!”

“Hey!” Trevor interrupted, waving a finger in Mickeys face. “Ian was sick, you can’t blame him for that.” 

“I ain’t doing this shit with some faggy little twink. You think you know somethin’? You know fuck all, so back the hell up before your face gets real personal with my fist, because let me tell ya, I have been dying to hit someone lately.” Mickey was pissed. 

“Mickey calm the fuck down, all right?” Ian said stepping between the two, placing a hand on both men’s chest.

Mickey brushed him off, snatching the papers and slammed them onto the hood of his truck. Opening the manilla envelope up he began to realize that there was a lot of legal shit he didn’t understand. He felt like he was in a nightmare, his stomach twisting. Why did Ian have to show up out of the blue, parading his happiness in front of him? It was cruel. 

“What’s under the tarp?” Ian asked, pointing to the large object covered up in Mickeys truck bed.

Dropping the pen on top of the stack of papers, happy for the distraction, Mickey went around back and brought down the tailgate. Hopping up onto it, he began to undo the tarp. Finally smiling for the first time since Ian’s arrival, he began to speak proudly.  
“We did it.” Pulling the tarp off he revealed a large silver cylinder shaped object that said ‘DOROTHY’ on the side. “We made her come to life, man. It was a fucking nightmare at times but we got the funding and created 2 very expensive units.” He pointed to the other tarp on an old Ford Ranger.

Ian’s jaw dropped as he jumped up to join Mickey. 

“I can’t believe this. This is amazing Mickey! You did it!” His shocked smile beaming.

“Eh, we did it. All of us. Including you, I mean, you helped design the thing after all.” Mickey knocked his finger into his nose, uncomfortable, yet sincere. “I uh, put your name on the project at SPC. You know, for when we make history and everything. You’re gonna get the credit you deserve.” 

“I’m speechless. Thank you Mickey, seriously. I don’t know what else to say.” Ians eyes were brimming with tears. 

“Wanna see inside her?” Mickey asked wanting to break the moment.

“Hell Yeah!” Ian clapped.

Mickey pressed the red button next to the lid and it popped up. Inside there were hundreds of golf ball sized sensors with little blinking lights.

“What exactly is this?” Trevor asked, reminding them of his presences.

“Dorothy was our dream.” Ian began. “She’s gonna change the way we study weather patterns, change the way our warning signals work.” 

“Aren’t there already warning signals?” Trevor said not convinced of its greatness.

“They’re not good enough!” Mickey jumped in. “At best, 10 minutes to get to safety, most of the time maybe 5. Its not enough time, it needs to be better and Dorothy here, can do just that.” Mickey said looking lovingly at their creation again.

“How’s it supposed to work?” Trevor inquired.

Holding out a sensor Mickey explained.  
“These little guys will be released into the center of the funnel. See, we have mountains of data from outside the funnel and above it, but nothing substantial from the inside of one. These sensors will give us the comprehensive data we’ve been missing to change the future of storm tracking.”

“Huh...cool.” Trevor’s voice sounding bored.

“It’s gonna save a lot of lives.” Ian said giving Mickey a meaningful look. 

“Hell Yeah!” A thunderous voice emerged from a little black car near them. “Micks gonna be a fucking savior!” He adjusted his baseball hat and pulled a cigarette from his cargo shorts. 

“Shut up, Mike.” Mickey said, uncomfortable with the over-the-top praise. “How’s your mom? She okay?” Mickey added knowing he had just been on the phone with his ailing mother.

“Gettin’ better everyday.” Mike smiled. “Fuck cancer, Am I right guys!?” He yelled happily.

“Fuck cancer!” The whole group yelled in support of their friend.

“Ian, man! You’re back!” Mike gave him a friendly smile, pulling a drag from his smoke. 

“I’m not actually back back.” He clarified. “Sorry to hear about your mom, I had no idea.”

“No sweat man, she’s in remission. She’s kickin’ ass! I see you brought a friend.” Mike said looking at Trevor.

“Fiancé, Mike.” Mickey quickly corrected bitterly. “Ian brought his fiancé.”

“Oh. Awkward dude.” Mikes eyes darting between the the 3 of them, he turned to walk away, shaking his head and muttered, “This is gonna be brutal.”

“Hey Mick!” Mandy said jumping down from the RV with Jeff close behind. “Storms coming.” She smiled slyly. “F3 5 miles out.”

“Shit, we gotta go!” Mickey shouted. “Everyone get your asses moving!” Mickey jumped off the truck bed, Ian following his lead and closing the hatch. Mickey ran to the tables to clear them off and help load up the equipment.

Ian and Trevor watched as everyone scattered about. Iggy and Amanda were detaching the satellite. Mike and Mickey were throwing things haphazardly into their vehicles, getting the tables cleared off. Mandy and Jeff folded the tripods up and they all helped break down the tables and move them into one of the RVs together. Watching the group move as a unit, with such speed and precision, Ian felt proud of how far they had come. Looking over to the forgotten papers atop Mickeys hood, Ian ran over scooping them up. 

Mickey jumped into his truck grabbing his CB microphone and held down the button on the side, he spoke to his team. “Guys keep those RVs at a safe distance, don’t get too close ‘aight? This could be it, keep a clear head. Jeff, I need my route man, where we going?”

Ian stood at Mickeys open window.  
“You didn’t sign anything!” 

“A little fucking busy red, gonna have to follow if you want that signature. We ain’t coming back to this spot.” He said as he drove off, leaving the stunned men gaping. 

“We are not seriously running into a storm!?” Trevor shouted as they ran to their Jeep.

“You want him to sign the papers or not?” Ian said.

“Do not get me killed Ian Gallagher!” Trevor said buckling up.

Ian laughed and sped away, catching up with the row of vehicles. Breathing in deeply, he felt more alive and free than he had felt in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing the RVs slow down, Ian swerved around them. Giving Mandy a quick wave as he passed. Then he passed Mikes Mazda and Iggys Ford and squeezed himself in behind his ex. The sky was darkening and drops of rain slowly fell upon the window. Ian turned on his wipers.

“Why’d you have to pass everyone? Why can’t we just stay back, keep a safer distance?” Trevor asked on edge, hands clutching onto the door and seat. Feeling extremely overwhelmed by their sudden adventure, he pleaded with his fiancé. “Please, babe, can we just go back?”

Ian’s voice filled with adrenaline and passion with every word that poured out. “This is groundbreaking stuff Trevor and I helped make her, Dorothy is like my...like my baby! All of this is bigger than us, bigger than me. I need to be here to see this through! I’ve already missed too much.”

Trevor looked at him as if he were out of his mind, wondering if perhaps he was. “Ian, I think you’re letting your emotions take over here.” Ian only shook his head in defiance, knowing where this was heading. Trevor’s words tumbled out in nervousness. “I feel like its bringing out the mania in you. I’m sorry that I have to say it, but this isn’t normal Ian. This is beyond dangerous! What about our conversation earlier? You said this life wasn’t you anymore!” 

“Now is not the time to be arguing Trevor! There are more pressing concerns at the moment!” Ian bellowed while motioning to the turbulent sky ahead.

“Now is the perfect time to be talking about this! We should be driving in the opposite direction of this storm, not to ground fucking zero!”

“Will you just shut up and let me concentrate on the road? Like you said, this is dangerous and I can’t listen to your damn whining right now!” Ian said finalizing the fight. Trevor looked straight, eyes blazing.

Ahead of them, Mickey suddenly slammed on his breaks causing Ian to skid off to the side of the road into the mud, narrowly missing the truck in front. The cars behind him in similar fashion. Breaks screeching to a hault. Trevor shifted in his seat, panicked. “What’s going on?” Ian ignored him, focusing on his ex who had jumped out of his vehicle and was running towards them. Ian rolled down his window in confusion.

“I’m gonna go up a bit further!” Mickey shouted over the thunderous wind. The rain was getting heavier. His hand clasped the door frame, fingers touching the warmth of the inside. “Stay here! If it looks like trouble turn back and get the hell outta here!” 

“I don’t understand, I don’t see a tornado.” Trevor said voice shaking.

Not bothering a glance at Trevor, both men said simultaneously, “It’s here.”

“I’m coming with you.” Ian said unbuckling.

“Ian no!” His fiancé shrieked out. “Don’t do this!”

“I don’t have time to fuckin argue man.” Mickey said shaking his head and running back to his truck. 

“Babe, go to Iggy behind us, he’ll know what to do. Everything will be okay.” Without room for protest, Ian left the vehicle without looking back.

Just as Mickey was about to hit the gas pedal, Ian hopped in the cab and buckled himself him.

“You shoulda stayed behind and kept your little lady all safe and shit.” Mickey said, hesitantly driving up the road.

“Well Mick, seeing as we’re still married, you are technically my little lady.” Ian grinned trying to ease his own nerves. Just because he’s done this dozens of times, didn’t mean his stomach couldn’t feel a sense of impending doom.

“Shut the fuck up.” He said with a hint of a smile and an eye roll. “I think this is close enough.” He braked slowly, eyes trained up at the building tension above them.

Tightening his hold on the ‘oh shit’ bar, Ian swallowed thickly.  
“Yeah, I’m trying not to shit my pants today if you don’t mind.” Eyes wide on the dark clouds above. “Here is good.”

“Let’s do this thing then.” Mickey and Ian both got out of the truck just as hail starting crashing down on them. “Unhook those clasps on your side!” The shorter man yelled over the thunder while getting to work on unclamping the tethers on his side. Jumping up onto the rig, Mickey turned on the machine, a series of beeps bringing her to life. 

“Shit!” Ian grunted as ice pelted his entire body. He was struggling having no experience with the metal clamps before. “Fuck me!” 

“Why the fuck you bleedin’ all over her Ian!?” Mickey exclaimed climbing over to the other side of his truck towards his ex.

“The damn thing tried to take my fucking hand off!” In said through clenched teeth. There was a long cut over his palm, bleeding but not gushing. “You’re a fucking bitch Dorothy!” Ian muttered.

“Leave her alone Red, ain’t nothing your punk ass can’t handle I’m sure.”  
Ian hisses as Mickey grabbed his hand. “Calm down princess, you’ll be fine.” Inspecting it quickly, he gave the man a brief fond look before schooling his features and hastily tying a handkerchief around his injured palm. 

“Help me get her down!” Mickey said leaping from the truck. Each taking a side, they wheeled Dorothy to the edge of the tailgate. Mickey flipped a lever on the small crane and Ian guided the large instrument off the tailgate and towards the ground. Before it touch the pavement, Ian looked up, shaken by the image.

“Mickey!” Ian warned as the tornado began its rapid decent towards the ground in front of them. “We gotta go!” Ian grabbed Mickey by the shoulders and waist, shoving him forward and through the driver side. Following in, forcing Mickey over to the passenger seat. Ian threw the truck in reverse, Dorothy swinging by the neck of the crane. 

“I need to detach the crane!” Mickey said as Ian flipped the pickup around, facing the other vehicles up the road, who obviously got the memo to move farther back. His foot pressing the pedal against the floor of the truck, white knuckling the steering wheel.

Mickey opened the tiny window to the back and squeezed himself through. Cold chunks of ice battering his unprotected body.  
Ian tried to be cautious of Mickey fumbling behind him outside the truck, but there was only so much he could do with debris flying at him. Trees, branches, even a fucking lawn chair. 

Coming back to the window, Mickey yelled inside. “I need you to stop for a second!”

Trusting his partner, he did as he was told. “Hurry the fuck up Mick!” Ian shouted, looking back. 

“Okay go!” Mickey hollered.

Dorothy was successfully detached and now sitting in the middle of the road. Though Ian was driving away, the tornado didn’t seem to be chasing them anymore. 

“Ian stop!” The vehicle halted. Mickey leapt out, sprinting towards the vicious funnel. Ian got out and ran towards him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ian asked angrily, forcefully grabbing Mickeys arm.

“The winds changed.” Eyes transfixed on the wavering twister. “C’mon...fucking take her!” He shouted, furious at the turn of events.

The twister seemed to be taunting him. Inching closer, then swerving away. Finally Dorothy was lifted from the ground, however the elation felt was short lived as she came crashing down. Skidding towards the boys who had to jump out of the way to avoid injury. At the same moment the power lines above them swayed and sparked. Ian shielded Mickey who screamed out a serious of profanities. 

The rain slowed and the tornado dissipated.

Scrambling out of Ian’s hold, Mickey ran to try and gather the hundreds of sensors that had scattered in every direction.  
“Get your ass up and help me!” He yelled to Ian.

“Mick, she’s gone. It’s over.” He said solemnly, motioning to the beat up cylinder. “Look, she’s missing half her parts.”

“We can salvage her!” Tears now leaking from his face. “If you just fucking stop standing there like an asshole and help me!” 

Ian walked over to Mickey stopping him from his rescue mission. Pulling his body into a caring embrace, Ian ran his hand through Mickeys hair and cupped his cheek.  
“Mickey stop, we’ll get it next time, okay?”

Wanting to get lost in Ian’s strong arms, Mickey relaxed only for a second before shoving him away.  
“Don’t touch me!” He threw the handful of sensors to the ground. Wiping away at the familiar warmth on his cheek. “And if ‘next time’ the exact fucking thing happens? Then what, Hmm? I got 1 more fucking shot Ian and then they pull my funding and we’re done. Back to south side we go. 10 years of my fucking life wasted. This has to work! I need to help them!” Mickeys voice wavering. “I need to help them.” 

“We’ll get it next time, okay? You have to believe in it.” Ian said, cautiously adding, “But Mickey, this isn’t going to bring your mom back, or fix Collin. It isn’t going to make that pain go away. If this does fail, you gotta know that you’ll be okay. There is more to life than this project. But, I believe the we can do this, Mick.”

“There is no ‘we’ in this. This ain’t your life no more and you don’t owe me shit.” Mickey said hands dropping to his side, tired. “This was always my fight, never yours.” 

“It became my fight the moment I fell in love with you! It will always be my fight!” Ian assured. “I spent years of my life on this! I’m with you on this Mickey, I’m in your corner.”

“Fuck you.” Mickey began to break down again. “You can’t just show up here 3 years later and act like you still care! You left me! You fucking left me!” The tears threatened to spill again as Mickey came forward and began hitting Ian’s drenched torso. 

“I always cared Mick! That’s exactly why I didn’t come back.” Ian stilled Mickeys hands. “I’m not the same person anymore. I’m not the man you married!” Ian yells beginning to lose control of his own emotions.

“Yeah, clearly.” Mickey said, taking a step back and knocking his knuckle into his nose. Straightening his shoulders he continued. “We do this one more time. Regardless of the outcome, wether she flies or not, I’ll sign your damn papers and you’ll get your ass outta my face.” 

Mickey strode over to his truck, Ian following. A crackling sound on the CB took their attention away from the heated conversation they just had. They got in the truck, welcoming the shelter and warmth.

Mandy’s worries voice filled the truck. “Mickey! Are you okay? Answer me, dammit!”

Letting out his frustrations with a long measured breath, Mickey grabbed the CB microphone. “Yeah, Mands. We’re okay.” 

“Thank God! What the hell happened out there? We got nothing on the sensors.”

“Yeah, that’s cause the bitch didn’t fly. Fuckin’ tornado didn’t take any of the god damned sensors and threw her right at us.” Mickey wiped an angry hand over his mouth.  
“Swear it was fuckin’ taunting us.” He muttered.

“It’s okay Mick, we’ll get it next time.” Mandy echoing Ian’s words. 

“Jeff, where’s the closest bar in the closest shithole city of this fucking shithole of a state? I want outta the damn dust.” Mickey sounding defeated, head resting on the steering wheel, he decided it was time for a little drink therapy.

Knowing it will take a minute for Jeff to find what Mickey is looking for, he turned to take in Ians form. Mickey sat up straight to stretch his aching muscles. “Your hand okay?” He asked as he glanced in the rear view mirror .

“Had worse.” He shrugged. “I’ll get it looked at in town.” 

“Looks like your fiancé has returned.” Mickeys monotone voice spoke reluctantly. “Probably pissed himself.” That thought at least made him crack the tiniest of smiles.

“Yeah.” Ian sighed with a frown. “He’s probably pretty shaken up over all this.” He glanced behind him, seeing the gang roll to a stop. “You gonna be okay?”

“Get outta the damn truck Ian.” Mickeys terse reply causing Ian’s mouth to open and quickly shut before decided on a sheepish nod while doing as told. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Mandy and Jeff were the first to join Mickey at the bar top, both ordering a shot before offering a greeting to the sullen man.

“You okay Mick?” Mandy asked quietly.

“I’ll be fine after another couple rounds.” He replied staring at the rows of partially empty alcohol bottles against the wall. 

The bar was a decent size. It had a small dance floor that held a handful of drunk girls wearing short skirts and cowboy boots. Their makeup and hair looking as though they were headed for a beauty pageant.  
There was a group of guys on the opposite side playing a round of pool, beers in hand. They looked like true American country boys. Cowboy hats and all. Several groups of people scattered around at varies tables created a nice background noise that was comforting. He spends too much time alone, too much time in empty fields and tiny townships. He misses the buzz of a city.

Mickey was nowhere near drunk enough, he was feeling too deep in this moment, too many memories haunting him. As much as he didn’t want to go back to Southside, he did miss it, there was an ache in his chest. He knew he’d never fit in here in Kansas. At least back in Chicago he understood the way things worked. The ‘country boy’ attitude was never gonna be his thing and truth be told, he was never gonna find the cowboy swagger sexy. 

“Aye! Another shot over here!” He yelled at no bartender in particular.

Ian, Trevor and Mike strolled in and made there way to the bar top. 

“What’s good here?” Mike asks clapping his hand against Mickeys back.

“Beer.” Mickey grunted. 

“Looks like shots to me.” Mike said eyeing Mickeys empty shot glass.

“Okay. Beer and shots, fuckin’ smartass.” 

Mike brought his hands up to give mickeys shoulders a quick squeeze. “Come on, lets all get a table.”

“Nah, I’m good here.” Mickey declined. Last thing he wanted was to be trapped next to his ex and that douchebag new guy.

“You got it man.” Mike said motioning for everyone to follow. “Lets get a table guys. Bartender, can I get a round of beers for my table?” 

“Sure thing!” The peppy blonde girl responded.

“Iggy and Amanda coming?” Ian asked.

“Nah, they’re gettin’ their fuck on at the motel. Might join us later.” Mike told them smiling.

“How’s he been doing? Looks like he’s taking this pretty hard.” Ian nodded towards Mickey as they all slid into the booth, getting comfortable.

“Well, after your bitch ass ran out...” Mike began.

“Hey!” Mandy butted in. “Lets all be nice please, it’s been a shit day.

The waitress dropped off their beers with a smile and a wink for Mike. “Here you go handsome!” 

“Thank you, pretty lady!” Mike said to her keeping eye contact a bit longer than necessary. 

“Okay I’ll start again.” Mike began. “After you ran out,” Mandy gave him a scowl. “He kind of spiraled down. If you thought he was obsessed before, it only intensified. I mean, it got us here so that’s great and all. But he hasn’t been taking great care of himself and he won’t let anyone else take care of him. He needs to talk to someone, like a therapist or something.” 

“It’s like as the years go by, moms death weighs him down more and more and then on top of that...you know.” Mandy added looking down. Jeff threw his arm around her. Kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. 

“How have you been doing, Ian?” Mike asked sincerely. “I know I jumped down your throat, but I love you man. I’m still a little sour on ya, but you’ll always be like a little brother to me. I was worried about you too. We all were.”

“I understand.” Ian nodded, feeling guilty. “I found out after I left that I’m Bipolar.”

“We know, Mickey told us.” Jeff chimed in.

“Oh, okay.” Ians taken off guard, shaking his head. “Sorry, I’m a little surprised, although I probably shouldn’t be.” He shrugged. “Of course he’d tell you guys and I’m glad he did.”

“That’s another thing with Mickey.” Mike added. “He became obsessed with your disorder. He bought books about it, was constantly reading articles, just any piece of information he could find to try and understand it. He really thought you were gonna come back to him and he wanted to be prepared.” 

“Mike, Ian doesn’t need to hear this.” Mandy said looking sadly at him. 

“No, it’s okay. I want to know. I didn’t mean to hurt him. I thought he’d be better off without me.” Ian assured them. 

“I’m telling you, the man needs therapy. He’s holding on to his mom, to you...it’s not healthy.” Mike said taking his final swing of beer.

They all looked over to Mickeys back. Slouched over playing on his phone. 

Trevor was feeling out of place, he turned to Ian. “I’m pretty tired, I think I’m gonna head over to the motel.”

“Want me to come with?” Ian asked.

“No, stay and catch up with your friends. It’s fine.” Trevor wearing an unconvincing smile.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Ian chose to ignore Trevor’s obvious distaste for the whole situation. He hadn’t seen these people in years and truth be told, it felt nice, like coming home.

As they watched Trevor leave they saw another man enter. Tall and dark, covered in tattoos. His grey T-shirt and blue jeans hugging him perfectly. 

“Great.” Mike muttered.

“What?” Ian asked confused. They all watched the dark skinned man walk up behind Mickey, encasing his arms around the smaller man, blocking him in. He leaned his head down and said something inaudible to which Mickey playfully pushed back. 

“Who is that?” Ian asked tensing. 

“Marcus. Mickeys...idk. Fuck buddy? Sometimes boyfriend?” Mandy answered. 

“What’s their deal?” Ian asked, scared of the answer. 

Jeff looking around the table seeing his friends conflicted faces, and decided he’d try and explain.  
“Marcus wants more than Mickey is willing to offer in short. They’re hot and heavy for a couple weeks. Marcus will come on the road with us for a bit and then they have a big blowout and we don’t see the guy for months. But he always comes back when Mickey calls and Mickey always eventually calls.” 

“He’s just a good lay, nothing else. Mickey just puts up with him for the sex, they get along well enough, but there’s no real spark, no real connection.” Mandy said.

Just then the two men at the bar looked over to their table, after exchanging a few words they began walking towards the group. 

“Hey guys, good to see you all.” Marcus said. “I don’t think we’ve met.” Looking at Ian.

“Ian. Mickeys husband.” He said evenly.

“Oh, well this is awkward.” Marcus said, not looking put off by the encounter at all. Mickey wrapped his arm around Marcus’s waist, burying himself into the man.

“Mick how much did you have to drink?” Mandy asked eyeing her swaying brother.

“Like...just like, 4 or 5 shots...after the first couple. And a beer or two I think. Probably. Something, some drinks yeah.” Mickey slurred and laughed. 

“You gonna take him like this?” Jeff raising his eyebrows at Marcus.

“This is not the kind of man you run away from.” Marcus said looking into Ian’s seething eyes. “Come on Baby, lets get you taken care of.” Marcus said kissing on mickeys ear and neck. 

Mickey bit his lip, savoring the feel of a mans hands on him and turned into Marcus’s lips for a heated and sloppy kiss. Breaking away, Mickey looked at Ian playfully yet filled with fire.

“You know...” Mickey began with a giggle. “They say once you go black you never go back. And I’ve got to say, I think ‘they’ might be right.” Eyes glazed, he took his hand and ran it down the front of Marcus’s abs until it landed on his belt. Then looked back at Ian again. “The best fucking sex I’ve ever had.” 

Marcus grabbed Mickeys ass and turned him from the group to leave the bar. Mickey was stumbling and Marcus just held onto him tighter. Ian raged inside watching the men leave. A mixture of hurt and anger written on his face for the world to see.

“Ian.” Mandy called for his attention. “He’s just acting out, he’s hurting. Don’t let it bother you.”

“Yeah.” Ian nodded unconvincingly. “Sure.” Not only did his ego cry in agony, but his heart fell to his stomach. It hurt more than he thought it would, seeing his ex with someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian slammed the door to his and Trevor’s motel room. Anger vibrating off of him. He thought a second beer would help, but it just made him drunk and and more pissed off. He was brought out of his thoughts momentarily when he heard lewd noises and loud banging from the room next door. He recognized those moans, his heart sank even farther. 

He knew he had no right to be jealous, but he was. The thought of Mickey and that man together was making his stomach twist and turn. Earlier when he was watching the way his husbands hands were all over Marcus, his tongue in his mouth. Then to be slapped in the face by those words, ‘The best sex I’ve ever had.’ Ian was huffing and puffing, fingers flexing, he tried to control his breathing, but his emotions were getting the better of him. It wasn’t helping that he was now being tourtured by the sounds of his lost lover.

Trevor was sitting up in bed watching some late night talk show. “What’s up with you?” Noting his fiancés agitation. 

“Nothing.” Came Ian’s short reply. Then motioning to the wall and adding sarcastically “That’s not annoying at all.”

Rolling his eyes and ignoring Ian’s observation, Trevor wasn’t going to beat around the bush. “Obviously you’re lying.” Trevor sat up straighter, crossing his legs. “Can you please just be honest with me? Something is clearly going on with you.”

“Mickey was being a dick at the bar.” Not exactly a lie, Ian thought.

“And you’re surprised by that?” Trevor squinted. “I’ve known that man for all of one day and I can tell you with complete certainty, that he’s an asshole. An angry little prick who doesn’t give a shit about anyone but himself.”

“That’s not true!” Ian defended without thinking.

“You literally just said he was a dick.” Trevor’s eyes bugging out.

“I mean, yeah. He can be.” Ian began. “But, not always.”

“Unbelievable. You still love him.” Trevor accused standing up. “You’re still in love with him aren’t you!?” 

“What!? No!” Ian yelled. 

“Are you sure, because right now I’m not so convinced.” Trevor crossed his arms over his chest. 

The banging and moaning from next door sounded like they were nearing the end and Ian winced. Trying his best to stay in the moment he focused on the man in front of him.

“I love you, Trevor.” Ian wrapped his arms around the man. “Only you. I’m sorry I made you doubt that.” Ian kissed Trevor lightly.

“I just want to put this place behind us. We were supposed to be in and out, remember?” Trevor buried his head into Ian’s chest. “This whole thing is stressing me out, baby.”

“Mickey said he’ll sign the papers after the next try.” Ian told him. “And then we’ll be outta here.”

“What!? Why can’t he just do it now?” Trevor whined.

“For one, he’s with his boyfriend tonight.” Ian said. Taking all his willpower to sound nonchalant about it. Also wanting Trevor to take in the fact, though exaggerated, that Mickey had a boyfriend. “And for two, I wanna see this through. I worked really hard on this project.”

“How long is this gonna take?” Trevor asked, a little more at ease. 

“It’s storm season, so probably no more than a few days.” Ian guessed.

“I have patients that I just can’t abandon.” Trevor said bringing his fingers to his temple. “Ugh...I can stay another day, but after that I’m gonna have to head back.”

“I’ll make sure we get them signed, okay.” Ian assured. “Don’t worry baby, I got this under control.”

 

The next morning nearly everyone was sporting a hangover of some sort. They decided to meet for breakfast at a diner just down the street from the motel they were all staying at. When Ian and Trevor arrived, everyone but Mike was already seated at a long table.  
Mandy and Jeff sat next to each other, Mandy looking miserable in last nights disheveled clothing. Jeff on the other hand looked minty fresh in his white tee and grey sweats. Iggy and Amanda sat opposite of them. Amanda wearing too many neon colors to count and Iggy also in last nights clothes. Mickey and Marcus sat at the end locked in a quiet argument. Both guys looked showered and clean, practically matching in their black jeans and dark colored tees, only Mickey had a black zip up on top.

“We ordered coffee for the table.” Mandy mumbled to them from under her oversized sunglasses.

“Thanks.” Trevor said pushing up the sleeves of his brown cardigan.  
Him and Ian took the only open seats at the end, sitting across from one another. Trevor poured himself a cup of coffee, while Ian took a sip of water. It was quiet. Awkward.

“Mandy you know we’re inside, usually people take off their sunglasses.” Ian smirked, trying to break some of the tension.

“I will kill you.” She threatened with a straight face.

“Now babycakes, is that any way to talk to family?” Jeff said laying on a sweet smile. 

“I’m sorry my comeback was not to your liking darling, How about, ‘I will kill you, dickhead?’ Is that better?” Mandy mused irritated. 

Ian laughed at Mandy’s demeanor. “I mean, I’d prefer the first one myself...babycakes.” 

“Oh fuck off!” Mandy said dropping her head into her arms. 

Jeff rubbed her back and gave Ian a big smile. “I love her so much.”

“Will you idiots shut the hell up down there!?”  
Mickey griped from the far end. Mike walked in just then, pulling up a chair at the end next to Ian and Trevor  
“Somebody go at it a little too hard last night?” Mike poked fun at Mickeys irritated state. 

“Fuck you, you’re just a jealous bitch!” Mickey snapped.

“I’m so not jealous of getting my ass pounded, man. Like, totally the opposite of jealous.” Mike said. 

“Your loss, ya dick.” Mickey flipped him off.

“Gross! Can we not talk about my brothers sex life!” Mandy moaned from the crook of her arm.

“So I guess everyone stayed out pretty late last night?” Trevor asked joining the conversation. 

“Well not Mick and I.” Marcus gloated. “We left pretty early. Though we did stay up most of the night.”

“Oh my god!” Mickey yelled irritated. “Did I say you could fuckin’ speak?”

“Whatever, you didn’t mind me speakin’ to you last night, my little baby boy.” Marcus challanged, folding his arms to his chest. 

“Seriously!” Iggy jumped in, disgust coating his features. “We don’t need to know this. So fucking gross!” 

“I think it should be okay to talk openly about gay sex.” Trevor spoke, earning him everyone’s incredulous stares “It’s not gross just because it’s two men. Sex is sex. Nothing about it is gross.” 

Everybody was stunned speechless, Ian was embarrassed and Mickey was two seconds away from punching the guy in the face.

“Who the fuck said anything about gay sex being gross!?” Mickey inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Um...he did.” Trevor pointed at Iggy. “He just said it, you all heard it.” 

“It’s gross because it’s my brother dude!” Iggy informed him. “I don’t wanna hear about my brothers sex life at breakfast.” 

“Oh...well yeah, that’s understandable I guess.” Trevor found his coffee increasingly interesting as he shrunk in his seat. 

The waitress finally came by and took their orders. The rest of breakfast was relatively quiet and a little awkward for Ian and Trevor. When they finished scraping their plates, Mickey spoke to the group. 

“We’re gonna head out to Collins today. Told him we’d all be there later this afternoon. There’s a good chance there’ll be some activity near there in the next couple of days. Be ready to eat too, he’s gonna go all out, fuckers stoked we’re all coming.” He smiled, it had been too long since they’d all been together. He knew Collin understood, that what Mickey and everyone was doing with their time could prevent other families from similar tragedies.

Everyone gave their versions of ‘okay’ and the like while gathering up their belongings and heading for the door.

“Ian, can I talk to you?” Mickey said staying behind.

“Yeah, sure.” Ian told him and then turned to Trevor. “I’ll meet you outside.”

When it was just the two of them left in the restaurant Mickey thumbed at his nose nervously. “I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted last night.” Mickey said quietly. “I was kind of a dick.”

“I’m surprised you even remembered.” Ian said running his hand along the back of his neck. “You were pretty trashed.”

“Yeah well I do, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little embarrassed by it all.” He was shifting uncomfortabley, hands in his pockets. “I was pissed off. It was just a bad day all around and on top of it all, you’re suddenly back with...him. I just wanted to make you angry, upset.”

“Well it worked.” 

“Listen, I know you’ve moved on, I just wasn’t prepared to have to see it. To have it thrown into my face with no warning.” Mickey admitted somewhat bitterly, but trying to stay apologetic. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought him here. I just don’t think he trusted me to do this on my own, ya know? I should have insisted it though, I’m seeing that now.” Ian continued softer. “I don’t want to be the reason you hurt.” 

“Too late firecrotch.” Mickey said solemnly. “You’ve been hurting me everyday for the last 3 years. Why should I expect any different?” 

Deciding shit was getting to heavy this early in the day Mickey ended it there. Shaking his head, he walked out the door. Ian stood, mouth ajar, momentarily frozen by mickeys admission. 

Once outside, Mickey addressed the group one more time. “Don’t you fuckers dick around all day, get your asses to the farm. I wanna get all the equipment set up before dinner.”

“Yeah Mick, we’ll get there don’t worry.” Iggy said taking Amanda’s hand.

“And fuckin’ help him around the house! No freeloading! Do the dishes, clean up after yourselves, don’t be lazy pieces of shit.” Mickeys nerves were engulfing the group.

“Mick, we know okay?” Mandy said in reassurance. She squeezed his bicep lovingly. “We’ll see you soon, yeah?”

Mickey just nodded. “Let’s get outta here.” He said looking to Marcus as he began walking down the street.

Wanting to leave the group on a good note, Ian poked fun of Mandy again, sometimes she just made it too easy.  
“Hey Mands, those are some nice Ugg’s you’re wearing. I guess that mean you’re a basic bitch now, huh?”

Coming toe to toe with her friend and craning her neck uncomfortably, she pulled down her sunglasses to stare him down.  
“Call me ‘basic’ one more time.”

Ian bent to kiss her forehead. “Awe, you’re so cute. I love you.” She dropped her head to his chest and returned the sentiment.

 

Ian and Trevor went back to the motel for a bit, not wanting to beat everyone to Collins. Trevor plugged away at his laptop while Ian relaxed on the bed, zoned out on Judge Judy. Both men ignoring one another until an hour later when Ian perked up. “I suppose we should head out.”  
“Yeah.” Trevor returned without eye contact. 

Back in the Jeep Ian and Trevor had barely spoken a word to one another. They were getting close to the farm and though Ian was not in the mood for a fight, he knew they needed to clear the air. Ian broke the silence, words bursting from lungs.  
“Okay I can’t take this anymore! Why are you so pissy today?” 

“Seriously?” Trevor spat, eyes narrowed. 

“Yes seriously!” Ians voice growing irritated. “I thought when we went to bed last night everything was all good, but you’ve been distant and weird all fucking day!”

“So have you! We’re supposed to be a team, Ian!” Trevor yelled.

“We are a team Trevor!” Ian shouted right back at him. 

“I didn’t see you trying to come to my defense when I made an idiot of myself at breakfast, yeah!? So much for a being a team, huh?” Trevor complained.

“Okay, I am sorry for that.” Ian started, visibly guilty. “But honestly what was I supposed to say? You put your own god damn foot in your own mouth.”

Trevor’s hands grew theatrical. “You coulda said ‘hey guys he didnt know.’ Or ‘hey guys give him a break.’ Or ‘hey guys lay off my fucking fiancé!’ Those are just some of the many things that could have come outta your mouth instead of silence!” 

They pulled up to the farm house, noting that they were the last to arrive thankfully. Ian took a deep breath and turned the engine off. Twisting his body to look at his fiancé fully.  
“You’re right. I should have said something and I can’t say ‘I’m sorry’ enough for that. Being back here, around everyone again, it has me off my game a little. I’ve been in my head too much and I’m sorry.” 

“Just...try not to leave me hangin’ like that again.” Trevor spoke, giving up the argument. “I hate fighting, but when you do shit like that, I’m gonna fight you.” 

“Rightfully so.” Ian molded in agreement. Leaning in for a quick kiss “oh, just so you’re not caught off guard, Collins in a wheelchair. He lost both his legs in the storm that killed their mom and grandparents.” Ian warned him. “Probably best not to say anything or ask any questions about that if you wanna avoid a repeat of this morning.”

“Yeah, of course.” Trevor nodded in disbelief. “That’s...really horrible.” 

“It’s the reason why they do what they do.” Ian told him. “They’d been in the storm shelter when Mickey begged his mom to get his dog from the house .Collin went out with her, they thought they had time.” Ian sighed. “It’s why Mickeys so hard on everyone, on himself.”

“What happen to his grandparents?” Trevor asked.

“They were on the road, heading back from town. They got picked up and thrown a mile away. They left the farm to the kids in the will. Didn’t want Mickeys dad anywhere near it.”

“Why would Collin wanna stay here though, after what happened?” 

“You’ve seen the Southside right?” Ian played. “He tried going back for a little bit, but his dad is a nightmare and the neighborhood isn’t any better.” Ian ran his hands through his hair and turned off the car. “Alright, lets get in there.”


	5. Chapter 5

The house looked like your average farmhouse on the outside, but inside was a different story. Thanks to the inheritance from his grandparents, the whole house had been remolded to meet Collins needs, including lowered countertops and an open atmosphere. He was easily able to move from one room to the next. Everything was very modern and inviting. 

When Ian and Trevor had entered the farmhouse, they were hardly noticed as everyone was busy with something. They dropped their bags by the door and made their way to the kitchen where Ian had spotted his husband. Mickey was sitting on a long wooden bench, Collin at the head of the oversized wooden table. They were looking through a messy pile of papers, seeming to be in a serious and hushed discussion.

“Hey.” Ian said to make their presence known. “We made it.” 

Collin rolled back, swiveling himself to face the newcomers. “Hi Ian and Ian’s fiancé.” 

“Trevor.” Trevor spoke. “Nice to meet you.”

Collin gave him a tight lipped smile and short nod in acknowledgment. 

“We’re just goin’ over some stuff.” Mickey told them, waving his hands over the mess. “Make yourself at home guys.” He added.

“Yeah.” Collin repeated, with even less enthusiasm. “Make yourselves at home.” 

Mandy came into the kitchen. Hair thrown up in a messy bun, yoga pants and an old ratty Metallica T-shirt. She had a coffee cup in one hand and the other held her cell phone. 

“Hey guys, you made it finally.” She said giving them a small smile as she sat with her brothers at the table. 

“Yeah, we made a couple stops.” Ian told her. “Feeling better than this morning?” 

“Still feelin’ a little shitty, but I’ll live.” She shrugged. “Hey, could you give the guys a hand setting up some of the equipment outside?” She asked.

“Sure, no problem.” Ian was happy to be of some use. 

Trevor looked to Collin. “Do you have an office or someplace I could do a little work at? I need to check in on my patients.”

“Don’t got an office.” Collin chuckled, shaking his head. “You and Ian will be staying up in their old room, you can work in there, there’s a little desk.”

“I don’t wanna take Micks room.” Ian said. “That doesn’t seem fair, where’s he gonna sleep?” 

Collin looked at Mickey and muttered incredulously. “He wants to talk about what’s fair right now?” Clearly upset with Ian.

“Yeah Collin, I get it. I’m an asshole.” Came Ian’s exasperated reply. “I just don’t wanna kick Mickey out of his own room.”

“It’s no big deal firecrotch.” Mickey said, trying to keep the peace. “I’ll take the couch.” Then to rattle Ian, he added, “besides, I don’t got no one to share with anymore.”

“Marcus isn’t here?” Trevor asked confused.

“Marcus!?” Collin groaned. “Youre back with that idiot?” 

“Fuck you. We met up, fucked a shit ton and then went our separate ways.” Mickey said.

“Until next time.” Collin shook his head. 

“Can you just leave it the fuck alone?” Mickey asked. “Anyways, take my fuckin’ room and shut the hell up. We’re busy here.” 

“Okay, fine.” Ian sighed. “We’ll get outta your way then.” 

 

A few hours later everyone but Trevor, who was still upstairs, were busy around the kitchen preparing dinner. There was a job for everyone. Ian was peeling potatoes, Mandy was shucking corn that she had picked from their own field earlier that afternoon. Iggy and Collin were cutting up the beef that had been recently slaughtered. Amanda was cutting an array of vegetables. Jeff was making his homemade Cha siu bao and Mike was putting together an apple pie from scratch, his mother’s recipe. 

There was a fun buzz around the room. Everyone trading random stories and commentary. Ian felt warm inside, peaceful. He missed these people and their ability to be able to make you smile with the smallest things. He had even been able to take Collin to the side and apologize. They decided to start fresh with one another and hugged it out. Looking around, it felt right. He was home. 

 

Trevor came downstairs when dinner was ready. They all took their seats, passing around dishes and began filling their plates full of everyone’s hard labor. 

“This all looks great, thanks for everything guys.” Trevor said to the table.

“You’re welcome.” Mickey replied to the surprise of everyone. “Now grab some food before it’s all gone, these pigs eat everything in site.”

Ian smiled. Thankful for the moment not turning ugly, like most had with his fiancé. Most of dinner was quiet, everyone stuffing their face, asking the occasional random question to one another. Trevor offered to clean up since he didn’t help cook. People scattered, mostly outside, except for Ian and Mickey who helped clear the table, bringing dishes to Trevor. 

“I’m gonna hop in the shower.” Ian said to his fiancé. “Wanna make sure I get one with the house full of people.” 

“Okay, I’ll probably still be here when your done.” Trevor said motioning to the giant pile of dirty cookware and tableware. 

“Thanks babe, you’re a sweetheart.” Ian said dropping a kiss on his cheek.

The shower felt wonderful and refreshing. Ian stepped out of the bathroom and into his room with a towel hanging low on his hips. Not fully dry, water still dripping down his chest. 

“Oh sorry!” Mickey said doing a double take at Ians body and then berating himself. “I just needed some of my things.”

“It’s okay.” Ian told him, secretly enjoying the flash of hunger in his husbands eyes. “It’s your room.” He smirked.

“Yeah well...I’m not really welcome in it tonight.” Mickey mumbled bitterly, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his forehead.

“Hey, I thought we okay? You told me to take your room.” Ian threw his hands up. 

“What the fuck ever man. Nothing about this is okay. I can only fake ‘okay’ for so long.” Mickey said trying to get around Ian to leave. Ian put his hand out to Mickeys chest stop him. As soon as contact was made, there was a familiar tingle, a hum through his body. Mickey snapped, swatting his hand away. Mickey cocked his head and made a decision. A switch had flipped. 

“You happy with him?” Eyeing Ians chiseled chest hungrily and turning seductive, “Does he satisfy all your needs baby?” He took a step closer. Bodies almost coming together. He ran a hand lightly down Ian’s pecs and abs. “Wanna make sure you’re being taken care of?”

“What are you doing?” Ian breathed out, pulse quickening. 

“Answer the question, Ian.” Mickey whispered, fingers resting on the brim of the towel, teasing. “Are you happy with him?”

“I...I’m happy.” Ian sputtered out.

“I’m not convinced.” Mickey shook his head, lifting his eyebrow. “You guys have no chemistry, no spark, no...passion.” Mickey licked a small strip next to Ian’s bare nipple. 

“I love him.” Ian swallowed. “He’s stable, supportive, he’s nice.”

“Stable. Supportive. Nice. What if I gave you those things?” Mickey asked casually, hands squeezing Ian’s biceps. “Damn, your fuckin body, man.” Licking his lips and giving an appreciative hum. 

“What...What are you talking about? You want to be with me?” Ian was bewildered, searching Mickeys face. “After everything, you still wanna be with me?”

“Yeah. I do.” Mickey said looking into his eyes. “You’re still my husband Ian, and my vows still stand. I’m not saying we’re all good or anything. There’s a lotta things we gotta hash out, but I’m not done fighting for you. It’s fucking me up watching you two, and I’m done playing nice.”

“Wait, You were playing nice?” Ian squinted his eyes calling bullshit. 

“Did I beat his fucking face in?” Mickey asked pointedly, taking a step back. “Doesn’t matter, not the point. What I’m gettin’ at is that if at the end of all this you want me to sign that fucking paper, I will. But if at the end of this you wanna come home to me...” he sighed, “I just...I want you to come home to me Ian.” Mickey cupped his husbands cheek. “Just think about, okay?” Mickeys eyes roamed Ian’s face, landing on his lips before he raised up and closed the distance. It was light and tender and over too quickly. 

When they parted, Ian spoke first.  
“I...I need to get back downstairs.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Mickey thumbed his nose. Wondering if he’d regret this later. Wondering if Ian really had completely written him off. He went to open the door.

“Mick,” Ian said startling the other man. 

“Yeah.” He scratched his face, turning back around. 

Ian pushed him against the door, hands going to the shorter mans hips, pulling him in. Mickey threw his arms around Ians neck. Their kiss was hard and filled with years of missed passion. Mickey whimpered into Ian’s mouth. When they broke apart, Mickey playfully bit and licked at Ians chest and neck while Ian groaned and let’s his hands roam and grope Mickeys body.

“Mick.” Ian said getting his attention. “We have to stop. I’m sorry. I have to get downstairs. Trevor’s waiting.”


	6. Chapter 6

Early morning was quiet in the house. Most everyone slept in. Ian always found himself up before the rest of the world, since he had to take his medication so early. He wished he could have slept in today, last night he tossed and turned, not able to stop thinking about that kiss. It had been years since he had felt such longing, nobody had ever turned him on like Mickey did. His husbands life was chaotic and unpredictable, that kind of life would be detrimental to his health. How long before he spiraled into mania or depression? The life of a storm chaser was treacherous enough, mix in his disease and who the hell knows what kind of danger he could put everyone in. What he had with Trevor was solid, safe and good, why fuck with something that’s not broke?

He padded downstairs barefoot, still in his blue pajama bottoms and plain white tee. Trying not to wake Mickey on the couch, he poured himself a glass of water. 

“Who the fuck is waking me up at the ass crack of dawn?” Mickeys sleep filled voice whined.

“Sorry.” Ian said sheepishly. 

Mickey got up and turned on the light to see better. “Why you up so early?” Straightening his boxer shorts and tank top. He slipped his glasses on and made his way to the kitchen.

“Gotta take my meds.” He shook his hand, several pills bouncing around for Mickey to see. “I have to eat with them or I get the shits and shit.” 

“What they have you on?” Mickey asked yawning, starting a pot of coffee.

“Lithium, Prozac, Abilify and the occasional Xanax.” Ian rattled off while placing some bread in the toaster. 

“Shit.” Mickey eyed him sympatheticly. 

“Hopefully not.” Ian joked giving him a cheesy grin before tossing them back with the whole glass of water. He grabbed a knife from the drawer to butter the toast. His tremors kicked in while spreading the butter, startling Mickey. 

“You got side effects from the meds.” He stated.

“Yeah.” He side eyed Mickey. “How’d you know this was a side effect?” 

“I read all that shit when I found out. In case you came back, I wanted to make sure I knew my shit and how to help you.” He shrugged grabbing mugs from the lower cabinet. 

“Oh yeah...” Ian had forgotten that Mandy had told him about Mickeys researching, but he wasn’t gonna let Mickey know that. 

Mickey poured himself a bowl of cherrios and a cup of coffee, offering Ian one as well. 

“Wanna go watch some tv?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah.” Ian smiled nodding. “Sounds great.”

Sitting closer than they probably should have been, they flipped through the channels before landing on some home remodeling show. Mickey shoveling cereal into his mouth, Ian sipping his too hot coffee. 

“You know my dad died, Yeah?” Mickey asked suddenly.

“What? No, when?” Ian looked at him.

“Like 6 months ago.” He began. “Fucker was drunk, of course, and passed out on some train tracks. Dumbass. Anyways, he left the house to Mandy. Which she don’t even want, I mean it’s a piece of hazardous shit in a bad neighborhood.”

“Wow...that’s crazy. Can’t say I’ll miss him though.” Ian smiled. 

“You and me both.” Mickey chuckled, still shoveling cereal in his mouth. “Yeah well, Mandy said the house is mine if I want. Jeff’s got money, they wanna start a family outside of Chicago.” He side eyed Ian trying to read his face, then nodding his head to the tv. “I figure I’ll do one of these home renovation things, make it look presentable and shit.” 

“That’s amazing, Mick.” Ian was dumbfounded. “You gonna sell it or...”

“No. Thought about it, but no.” Mickey smiled, hoping Ian would like what he had to say. “In the next couple of weeks, after Dorothy flies, or crash and burns. I’ll find out whether or not I’ll have a job with SPC, which I can do in Chicago. If she fails then I’ll need to job hunt, which I can also do in Chicago.” 

“Wait.” Ian sat straighter, setting his coffee mug on the end table. “You mean, you’re coming back to Chicago, no matter what?”

“Yeah, I mean, if this works then there’ll be mountains of data to sort through and make sense of. If everything goes to plan, their gonna have me lead a small team to sort everything out and configure a new warning system. I’d finally have some fuckin’ benefits after all these years too! If it fails, then maybe I’ll become the new local weatherman or some shit. I don’t know, put my degree to work somewhere.”

“What about everyone else?” Ian asked as if this sounded to good to be true. Mickey left Chicago when he was 23 and been traveling in his RV since. Ian could never picture him settling down. He was a nomad. 

“We’re all hittin’ 30 man, it’s time to slow down, been doin’ this shit for 7 years. Everyone’s done, Mandy, Jeff, Iggy and Amanda all want kids. Iggs and Amanda wanna help with the house too, figure there’s enough room for them and a rugrat or two. Uh, Mikes gonna go back to Portland to be closer to his mom, this cancer shit really scared the shit outta him. This is our last ride, man.”

“I thought you didn’t ever wanna go back?” Ian asked bemused. 

“I don’t wanna go back unaccomplished, but I will and I’ll figure out a way to be happy if that’s the case, I suppose. I do miss the city. I just don’t want to have wasted 10 years on this for nothing. I want it to mean something, to change something.”

“I gotta say.” Ian started shaking his head. “I’m shocked. I didn’t think you’d ever come back.”

“Does that work in my favor perhaps?” Mickey said giving him a sly smile and knocking their knees together. He placed his empty bowl on the end table. 

“Mickey...” Ian breathed out. “I don’t know, I’m so confused.” He brought his head to his hands, arms resting on his knees. This was the last thing he expected when coming here to get divorce papers signed. His husband still wanted to be with him AND is planning on moving back home.

“Hey.” Mickey said putting his hand on Ian’s shoulder blade. “I’m just letting you know my plans, okay? Im planning for stability, just like you want, need. I know this life is not exactly normal, but I’m working my way towards it and I wanted you to know that.” 

“Okay.” Ian said looking at his husbands open and honest face. “I wasn’t expecting all this.” 

“I know. Neither was I.” Mickey told him. “I figured I’d eventually track you down once I was settled, but then you show up here and it’s thrown me for a loop too.” Mickey sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. “I wasn’t gonna sign those papers without seeing you again, though.” 

“Either way, it’s good that we got to talk about everything.” Ian said.

“Well...I think there’s probably more to talk about.” Mickey raised his eyebrows. “but I’d like to not be pissed off and angry for a day and just enjoy you being here.”

The looked into each other eyes and something sparked in both of them. Without thinking Mickey pulled Ian in gently, kissing him tenderly, letting it build until Mickey found himself straddling Ian. Their kiss began to get desperate, the heat between them was growing and Mickey started grinding down into the other man. Ian squeezed Mickeys ass, one hand sliding up into his tank top to graze his bare skin. Mickeys hand lifting Ian’s shirt over his head to rake his nails down Ian’s toned muscles. 

“I want you.” Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth. “I want to feel you, baby.” 

Their erections kept rubbing again each other through the thin fabric. The friction driving them mad with need. 

“Oh god Mickey.” Ian’s mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and biting as he thrust up into the man, cursing his pajama bottoms. Their lips met again, tongues dancing, hips grinding. Mickeys hand slid along Ian’s long hard length, making the red head shove Mickey back.

“What the fuck?” Mickey rushed out, climbing off of Ian.

“I can’t do this.” Ian shook his head and rubbed his face. Standing up, he put much needed distance between them. “Trevor doesn’t deserve this. He’s a good man, he treats me good, he doesn’t deserve this from me.” Ians eyes started to well up. “I don’t wanna be that person.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Mickey started gently. “Calm down, nothing has to happen. I mean, I’m actually kind of glad you stopped it, really.” He admitted, standing to take his dishes to wash in the sink. “I don’t want a one time fuck, that get it out of your system shit.” He finished, turning back to Ian with a serious expression. “I’m not sharing, I want my husband back.” He walked to the bathroom, throwing his head back towards Ian adding, “doesn’t mean I ain’t gonna jack off in here thinking about that dick of yours though.” He shut the door, leaving Ian standing there getting hard again at the thought. 

 

Later in the afternoon everyone was gathered outside on the porch and lawn. It was warm, partially sunny and humid. Mostly dressed in jeans and tees, except Mickey who was trying to show off his toned arms in a tight black tank and equally tight black jeans with a studded belt. He wanted to work that bad boy sex appeal that he knew always got Ian going. 

The team had their little camp all set up, monitoring the sky. Mandy and Jeff sitting at a fold up table, her on a laptop working on a proposal for SPC, him on his phone talking to someone about a previous storm. Iggy and Amanda in their usual spot up top their RV with the satellites. Amanda didn’t actually have a specific useful skill, she was only there for Iggy. Mike was on his laptop next to Collin on the porch discussing his want to expand the farm and crunching some numbers. 

Mickey came out of his RV lighting up a cigarette walking over to Ian and Trevor. The betrothed couple lounging on the porch, Trevor on his laptop, Ian just watching everyone around him.

“Eh, need your help.” Mickey waved his finger at Ian. 

“With what?” Ian asked standing. 

Mickey bounced up the steps, joining them on the porch and leaned against the rail. Inhaling a long drag from his smoke before he continued. 

“You saw what happened the last time, with Dorothy.” He glance up to Ian. 

“Yeah.” Ian nodded.

Trevor closed his laptop and stood by, arms crossed over his chest. Listening intently to the ex-lovers. 

“It’s just gonna swat her away the moment she gets close.” Mickey shook his head looking down. “We can’t make that mistake again.”

“Why do you think that?” Trevor asked shrugging.

“Nobody’s ever actually seen inside a tornado before.” Ian explained. “It just destroys whatever gets in there. Picks it up, flies it around and slingshots it back to the earth.”

“Wait...” Mickey stood up and tossed his cigarette to the ground. “Ian, that’s it.” Smiling bright, Mickey jumped up and flung his arms around the taller man. “You fucking genius!” 

Ian hesitated to return the hug, especially since Trevor was looking at him suspiciously. But he accepted the embrace momentarily before pushing Mickey lightly back and cracking a small smile in return. “Why am I a genius exactly?” 

Mickey ignored him and leapt off the porch yelling at his friends. “Hey fuckheads!” 

“Charming.” Trevor mumbled so only Ian could hear, who only rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna need someone to go into town and get like, 10 cases of beer, a pack of razor blades, super glue and a can of bbq pringles.” Mickey listed off.

The group looked to one another as if the man had lost his mind. Mandy, scrunched her face in disbelief. “One can of bbq pringles? Seriously.”

“You’re right, your bitch ass can’t keep your hands to yourself.” Mickey agreed. “Two cans of bbq pringles.”

“Hold up.” Mike said getting up from his seat on the porch. Mickey looked back to give his attention. “First of all, Mandy, how are you most concerned about the quantity of pringles over 10 cases of beer and razor blades? And secondly,” he continued looking to Mickey, raising his voice and flailing his hands around at the crazy request. “What the fuck do we need 10 cases of beer and razor blades for!?”

“Don’t forget the super glue.” Ian helpfully added leaning in.

“Sounds like we’re getting fucked up and then fucking some shit up!” Iggy hollered excitedly. 

“We are not fuckin’ shit up.” Mickey clarified. “We might get a little fucked up though.”

“Can you please just let us in on your little plan.” Jeff asked, enjoying the banter but wanting to get on with it. 

“My wonderful husband inspired me.” Mickey beamed a toothy grin in his direction and watched Ian and Trevor squirm at his choice of words. “She needs to fly.” He went on addressing the whole group, becoming increasingly animated. “Right now, the bitch ass twister takes the sensors and throws them back at us, they have no defense mechanism to do anything else but fall back to the ground, right? So I was thinkin’ that if we give the sensors wings, make ‘em into little fighters that can fly into the bitch. Use the wind to their advantage.”

“So we’re makin’ wings outta beer cans?” Mike asked. 

“Fuck yeah.” Mickey nodded. “Genius, right?” He added glancing at Ian quickly. 

“Why not just use pop cans?” Trevor asked. “Be a lot cheaper and safer.”

Mickey looked at him in disgust, takes his glasses off to wipe them on his tank. Lifting up the fabric, exposing his barely there abs. “I ain’t drinking a fuck ton of pop, that shits bad for ya.” Smiling as he caught Ian’s eyes dart to check out his body.

“You could dump it out.” Trevor added. “I mean, getting drunk and playing with razor blades kinda screams danger.”

Mickey laughed at the idea that this guy thought that was dangerous, as if he didn’t chase after tornadoes for a living. “I’m a storm chaser from south side. Been drinking since I could walk. I think this is one of the safer activities I’ve suggested in my life. Besides, it was Ian’s idea.” 

Ian knew he should interject, to avoid an argument later. “Uh, I mean it wasn’t really my idea.” He stammered.

“Unrealized idea.” Mickey amended throwing his palms up.

“What does that even mean?” Trevor quickly shook his head, looking irritated. 

“It was there.” Mickey began to explain, deciding to tease the two men a little. “It just hadn’t fully come to him yet. That’s where I come in, fill in the holes, get him there quicker.” Mickey cocked an eyebrow and pushed his tongue into the side of his lip. “I’ve always helped get him there.” 

“What the-” Trevor began but was cut off.

“Alright!” Mickey clapped his hands together turning back to the men and women behind him. Some of whom were hiding smirks, others held shocked expressions. “Who’s headin’ to the store?”

“We’ll go!” Ian readily volunteered. Shoving Trevor’s laptop bag at him and hauling him straight to the Jeep. He needed to separate the competing men before things got outta hand.


	7. Chapter 7

“What hell was that Ian!?” Trevor yelled as the drove down the dusty barren road. 

“He’s just trying to rile you up.” Ian tried to dismiss. 

“Well no shit!” Trevor was done. “I knew that asshole wanted you back. I knew it! I want the papers signed today and I want to go home.” 

“What? No! I spent years working on that project and we’re one step from the finish line, I’ve already missed too much.” Ian knew he shouldn’t be angry at his fiancé, the man had every right to be upset, but he couldn’t help it. “You can’t ask me to leave now, Trevor. I can’t leave yet, I don’t want to.”

“What about what I want, huh?” Trevor demanded.

The silence stretched while Ian thought over the best response. He couldn’t stomach leaving today, it just didn’t feel right. Maybe Trevor could agree on a compromise. “Why don’t you go home and I’ll stay until it’s done, okay?”

“Excuse me?” The curly haired mans eyes grew. “You think I’m gonna be cool with leaving you alone with your ex who obviously wants you back? Hell no.” 

“Then what to you expect me to do here?” Ian sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of a little gas station market. 

“I expect you to come home with me, Ian!” Trevor told him. “It’s not that hard. We’ll have him sign the papers and leave. This was supposed to be a quick deal, it’s gone on long enough. It’s time to go home.”

Once Trevor had said that word, home, something clicked inside him. 

Ian spoke quietly. “I am home.”

“What?” Trevor deadpaned. 

Ian looked Trevor in the eyes, more certain about anything than he’d been in a long time. “I am home. These people are my home.” His eyes gaining a lost light that he had buried long ago. 

“You have got to be fucking joking.” Trevor couldn’t believe this.

“No Trevor. I’m sorry, I really thought I was in love with you, but this isn’t me anymore.” Ian was havin a revelation. “Since being diagnosed, I’ve been trying to be what everyone else wants me to be, what everyone else thinks I should be, but it’s not actually me. I was gonna settle for this life and be content in it probably. I can’t do that to me or to you.” 

“Are you breaking up with me right now?” Trevor scoffed. “Did you fuck him?”

“Yes, I am breaking up with you, and no I did not fuck him.” Ian answered. “But I want to, and that’s probably a bad sign for us.”

“Fuck you.” He spat, unbuckling himself to leave. “I’m gonna call a cab and probably spend a thousand dollars just to have it take me far away from you and those idiots, I’m not spending another minute with people who obviously don’t want me around.”

“Yeah...that’s understandable.” Ian agreed. “I am sorry though, really.” 

“Yeah, right.” Trevor said pulling his messenger bag around his shoulder and slamming the door shut. 

 

Ian was almost giddy while walking through the isles of the small gas station food mart. He couldn’t wait to talk things over with Mickey. He felt free, as if he had been locked in a prison for the past 3 years, in some ways perhaps he had been. 

As Ian was loading up the cases of beer in his trunk, he saw the sky had gone dark in the direction he had came from. Taking a few steps away from his vehicle and studying the sky ahead of him, he felt a subtle change in the air. He watched as a small funnel begin to take form, slithering it’s way slowly towards the earth. He jumped into his Jeep and sped back to the farm, praying it wasn’t in the twisters path.

Coming closer, Ian saw the house was still there, but the barn was practically flattened. Pieces of wood scattered everywhere. At least the house way okay, he thought. When he drove up the gravel driveway, everyone was outside fixing their knocked over equipment and cleaning up debris from the barn. 

Looking around, he noticed several people where missing. He panicked. “Where’s Mickey?” 

“Him and Mandy took Collin to the hospital.” Amanda said coming closer. “Collin was in the barn when the tornado ripped through it and a beam fell on him.”

“Is he gonna be okay?” Ian was worried, but relieved it wasn’t Mickey. 

“I think so.” Came Amanda’s hopeful reply. “It fell across his legs, so maybe it will be okay. I don’t know, but that’s probably a good sign or something, right? Like it can’t paralyze him again, you know?”

Ian nodded. Not knowing what else to say, he decided they should get to work. He had a feeling this was just the first of many tornadoes on the menu tonight.  
“Help me get all this crap outta my car, lets get working on this.” 

“Wheres Trevor?” Amanda asked confused while lifting some cases from the Jeep. 

“He went home.” Ian left it at that. Not wanting to get into it all right now when there’s more important matters at hand. “Let’s divide up into stations and get this done. We need to cut little ‘wings’ out of the aluminum, twist them a little and glue them on each side of the sensor. Kind of like a little robot bird thing.” 

Ian, Mike, Jeff, Iggy and Amanda all sat around the fold up tables drinking and cutting and glueing. They decided to pour most of the beer into empty jugs to save for later. Not wanting to be shit faced during a critical moment. It was mostly quiet, everyone was pretty worried about Collins state. 

Iggys phone rang, breaking the silence. They all listened to Iggys side of the conversation. “How is he?”  
“Thank god.” He let out a huge sigh of relief.  
“Yeah, we’re almost done with all the sensors.”  
“Okay, sure.”  
“K, bye.”

“So, he’s gonna be okay?” Ian asked twisting a piece of aluminum. 

“Yeah, Mick says they’ll keep him overnight, but it looks good. Mandy is gonna stay and keep him company.” Iggy answered happily. Amanda rubbed his back. 

With their last sensor completed, the team, minus Mickey and Mandy, waited. Waited for Mickey to return. Waited for another tornado, another disaster. Everyone was on edge after their close call. Ian chewed on his fingernails, a nervous habit he picked up from Mickey years ago.

The laptop in front of Jeff began to beep. Everyone jumped up surrounding it.  
“Something’s brewing on Doppler, 15 miles northeast.” Jeff stated. Heads snapped in unison to the site of the impending storm. The sky was getting darker out there. 

“Let’s pack up!” Ian shouted. 

Jeff got on the phone. “Mick, you see what I’m seein’?”  
“Got it, yep.” Hanging up he turned to Ian. “Take Micks truck, he’s gonna meet us.”

Ian nodded, grabbing his stuff and tossing it in the cab. He doubled checked that Dorothy was secure before jumping in the rig. The team was loaded up and ready to move. Ian was running the show, momentarily at least, until Mickey was reunited with the group. 

Ian picked up the CB, he was getting anxious. “Jeff, a little guidance would be nice man. Where am I going?” The sky was almost black, the wind picking up. Ian could feel the pull on the truck. 

“A half mile up there’s a little bridge, take a right immediately after it. You’re on your on after that.”

“Fuck what now?” Ian was taken aback. 

“Micks gonna be at the bridge soon. Wait for him. He told us to keep going straight and stay away.”

“Okay. Got it.” Ian replied feeling a tiny bit better. 

When Ian turned, he stopped the truck and stepped out. He watched his friends continue on, getting out of harms way. Farther down the road he saw a car speeding towards him, probably Mickey he thought. Taking his eyes off the car and turning focus on the giant funnel taking shape in the field ahead, Ian’s eyes grew large as it made contact with solid ground. He had never seen a tornado as overwhelmingly huge as this, it had to be a mile long. His chest tightened.

Ians brain registered a screeching sound near him. Mickey had slammed on the breaks, coming to an abrupt stop. Running to Ian, he yelled over the thunderous noises emitting from the twister. “Come on princess!” He slapped a hand on Ian’s arm breaking the trance the red head was lost in. “It’s showtime, baby.” Mickey stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth and sprinted into his pickup. 

“It’s an F5.” Ian said from the passenger seat of the truck. “Right? It has to be.” He looked to Mickey.

“Yeah, man.” Mickey said driving in closer. They were still at least a half mile away from being close enough for Dorothy to do her magic. Mickey looked down to his right and saw a grocery bag containing cans of pringles. Glancing to Ian he joked, “thinking about the important stuff, yeah?”

“I know what my man wants.” Ian said with a sly grin. “You get hungry after a chase.” He shrugged innocently. Mickey looked at him, curious of his choice of words, but didn’t have time to think about it. 

They were closer than Mickey felt comfortable with at this point. His stomach flipped. He stopped the truck, eyes trained on the wall in front of him. He felt his mind and soul getting pulled in to the twister. For the first time in his life, he felt frozen. He felt numb. 

“Mick!” Ian said startling the man. “What are you doing?” Ian was beginning to panic. He’d never seen Mickey unsure of himself, but then he’s never seen Mickey face the kind of beast that killed his mother and paralyzed his brother. “Mick! Come on!” 

Mickey adjusted his glasses, mentally shaking himself. He opened the door and took a step out, one hand on the doorframe, the other arm slung over the top of the vehicle. His head craned from one side of the tornado the the other. He muttered, “I can’t tell what she’s doing?” He got back in and looked at Ian with fear. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“We can’t get any closer.” Ian told him. 

“It’s just a wall. A wall of fucking death.” Mickeys eyes transfixed on the beast again.

“I got an idea.” Ian suddenly snapped. He reached behind him where Mickey kept a toolbox and yanked it out with force. “Hope you’ve got good insurance.” He said with a smile. 

“I told you you were a genius!” Mickey bursted with newfound confidence, reading Ian’s mind. The got out of the truck and Mickey placed the heavy box onto the gas pedal and jumped back. They came together watching as the truck barreled it’s way straight into the dark monster in front of them. 

“Come on, Come on!” Mickey chanted, grabbing onto Ian’s arm. 

“Keep going, oh god.” Ian wrapped his arm around the smaller man. “There it goes.” The truck lifted off the ground and Dorothy’s lid popped open. The sensors flew up and disappeared within the funnel. “Oh my god!” Ian’s grin couldn’t possibly get any bigger.

“It worked! Holy fuck!” Mickeys voice high pitched. The men were on cloud nine, they jumped up and down like a couple of teenage girls, knocking into each other and screaming with joy. 

Their smiles began to faulter as Ian spoke. “Is it moving towards us?”

“Shit.” Mickey breathed out. “Fuckin’ move!” He added turning to run the opposite direction. 

“We can’t outrun a fucking twister, Mick!” Ian yelled angrily. 

“Don’t bitch at me right now Ian!”

“Think we can make it to that farmhouse over there?” Ian shouted. 

“If not, we’ll die trying!” Mickey said in jest.

“Fuckin, comedian.” Ian grunted in frustration.

The twister was moving slowly their way, destroying every blade of grass in its path. The boys didn’t dare look back, their legs working harder than they ever had in their life, breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. The air around them suffocating. They hoped the storm cellar wasn’t locked, otherwise they were fucked. 

Making it to the doors sticking out of the ground gave Ian and Mickey a sliver of relief. Ian pulled the door open and lightly pushed at Mickey to go in first. Glancing back at the tornado closing in, Ian pulled the door shut behind him and secured the lock. Mickey pulled out his phone as a flashlight to help guide them down the steps and find a light source. He spotted a chain hanging and pulled on it.  
The small room now brightened, they could see it was just four concrete walls with a folding table and two chairs in the center. A radio sat on the table, along with a deck of cards. A jug of water sat on a milk crate in the corner, with a few cans of food. 

The violent bellowing was getting louder with every passing second. Ian and Mickey backed themselves into the far wall, clasping hands, both staring up to the wooden doors separating them from certain death. The earth was vibrating around them and into their chests, the doors shaking and creaking. Without thinking, Mickey turned to Ian and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, yanking him into a searing kiss. Ian responding immediately, pulling Mickeys hips into his own, melding their bodies together. The adrenaline causing each movement to be a hurried, needy.

After several minutes it grew quieter. The tornado continuing on its path of destruction. The two men still locked in a kiss that had started out desperate had slowed into something more intimate. They took their time to explore each other’s mouths. Biting. Licking. Sucking. Teasing. Mickey latched onto Ian’s bottom lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth, wet and hot. Then he moved down to Ian’s chin, nibbling a path to his neck, licking up the sweat and dirt. Ian lifted Mickeys tank top over his head, running his hands over every inch of exposed skin before removing his own shirt. Mickey attacked Ian’s solid pectoral muscle, biting and sucking, scratching his nails down his chest. 

“I wanna taste you, take you in my mouth.” Ian voice filled with lust.

“I want you to fuck me.” Mickey said in return, not lifting his mouth fully off of Ian’s body. 

“We don’t have lube, I don’t wanna hurt you.” He ran his hand through Mickeys hair, tugging on it lightly. 

“I don’t care.” Shaking his head, Mickey rubbed his erection against Ian. Whimpering. “I need you in me baby, please?” He slowly blinked, looking into Ian’s eyes.

They had done it without lube before, but not often and Mickey was always in pain during and after, but Ian understood the weight of the moment. More than ever he needed to feel the smaller man wrapped around him. They had almost died, almost lost each other.

“Get your pants off and turn around.” Ian commanded as he dropped his own and kicked off his shoes. 

Mickey followed Ian’s lead, shredding his jeans and shoes, his eyes never leaving Ian’s until it was time to turn around and present himself. He splayed his hands out against the cold concrete, widening his stance, arching his back for the little preparation he was about to receive. 

Ian dragged his hands down mickeys back, landing on his perfectly round ass. He bent down, took both hands and spread Mickeys cheeks open. His little puckered hole begging for attention. Ian licked around the entrance before pushing the tip of his tongue pass the ring of muscles. Mickey dropped his forehead to the stone while Ian ate him open, slowly widening his hole with tongue and fingers, using as much saliva as possible.

“Get in me!” Mickey said through clenched teeth. “Just do it...please.” 

“Whatever you want, baby.” Ian stood, slapping one of Mickeys soft cheeks. Pulled it to the side with one hand, his own dick in the other hand. Rocking the head of his swollen cock back and forth against Mickeys entrance, Ian spit at the meeting of their bodies before forcing his way inside. 

Mickey grunted and groaned, mostly out of discomfort and pain. It burned and hurt. He hit the wall with the palm of his hand and yelled out while bending even farther over, hands firmly braces against the wall. 

“You okay?” Ian asked softly. 

“Fuck. Yes.” Each word was a challenge to spit out. “More. Give me more.” 

Ian knew his husband was in pain, but trusted him. Pushing himself deeper and deeper inside, all the while groping Mickeys hips until he heard him choke out a low moan.

“Yeah.” Mickey almost cried with pleasure. “Again.” 

Ian didn’t pull out, instead, rocking his hips, his cock continuously grazing the sensitive bundle of nerves. Bolts of lightening shooting through Mickey with each movement from his lover. The moans and whimpers coming from Mickeys throat, along with being buried deep within him, were causing Ian to quickly come undone. 

“I’m not gonna last.” Ian panted, out of breathe. “You’re so fucking tight and hot.” His head rolling side to side. Ian began thrusting with intent. 

Mickeys hand went to his neglected dick, pumping ferociously. “I’m ready. Do it.” He could barely feel the pain now, the gratification from being fucked by his husband taking over. “I wanna feel you cum inside me, please.” 

Mickeys begging caused Ian to shoot his load, coating Mickeys inner walls, setting Mickey off, splattering the concrete with his seed. Ian carefully pulled out and Mickey winced. His face grimacing at the loss. He suddenly felt empty, exposed and vulnerable. He felt Ian kissing along the back of his sweaty neck and leaned into it for a second before pulling away, grabbing his jeans.

“We should go.” Mickey said not meeting Ian’s eyes while doing his pants up.

“You okay?” Concern written on his face.

“Sure, Yeah.” He mumbled out, sliding his arms in his tank and reaching for his shoes. What did this mean? Was Ian gonna leave Trevor? Was this a goodbye fuck? Mickey couldn’t take it if it was, he would be completely shattered. He couldn’t breathe. He was starting to freak out and felt like this tiny room was suffocating him. Running up the stairs and barreling through the door, he swiped a hand over his mouth and surveyed fields around them. The twister was gone, swallowed by the sky, the sun beginning to break through. He bent over, hands on knees and exhaled in relief, but his stomach rolled at the sound of Ian coming up on him. 

“Mick, why’d you run outta there like that?” 

“You got your papers ready?” He asked looking everywhere but at his husband. “Said I’d sign when this was done.” He cocked his head and quickly glanced to Ian’s face feigning indifference. His game face. 

“What?” Ian was confused by the shift. Then Mickeys phone rang from his pocket.

“Hey Iggy, you guys okay?” Mickey immediately asked swiping at his brow.  
“Yeah, we’re good.”  
“For reals!? That’s fucking amazing man!”  
“I see ya.” The line of vehicles now visible were making their way back towards the men.  
“Fuck if I know.”  
“Yeah, Alright.”

“Come on.” Mickey said motioning to Ian as he began to walk off in the direction of the fast approaching company. 

“Wait, Mick!” Ian tried as he jogged after him.

“Can’t do this right now.” Mickey clipped and shook his head, eyes trained ahead. He had to face his family in about thirty seconds and he’d be damned if he was gonna cry in front of them. Best to block Ian and everything that just happened out. 

“Come on! Don’t fucking shut me out right now!” Ian shouted coming up on Mickeys side.

“Ian please!” Mickeys hand waving him off. “There’s a shit ton of work to be done.” 

“Seriously!?” Eyes widening. “You’re gonna hide behind your work right now? Always putting work ahead of me! Fucking typical!” He spat.

“This tired old argument?” Mickey commented annoyed. “In case you missed it, we just made fucking history, I gotta do a little work!” He stopped, putting his hands on his hips shaking his head. More calmly he pleaded, “Can we please just do this later?”

“Fine.” Ian iced him. Walking off to jump into the RV that was coming to a hault. Mickey got into Iggys truck. Both men silently fuming.


	8. Chapter 8

The drive back to Collins farm was too short. Mickey barely had time to sort out his thoughts before they were pulling up the driveway.  
Everyone was celebrating and hollering as they entered the farmhouse, gathering around the kitchen. Years of hard work, long hours and countless dangerous situations had finally paid off. The room was a ball of excited energy.

Jeff was handing out celebratory beers to everyone. “We fucking did it!” He shouted. A chorus of cheers followed. Gulping down mouthfuls of cold beer, everyone’s face were shining with glee. They looked towards Mickey, their leader through this crazy ride.

Ian stood off to the to the side, behind everyone else. Declining a beer, he folded his arms over his chest. He was happy of course, a smile on his face. Inside though, he was irritated at how dense his husband could be. If Mickey would have just let him speak he wouldn’t be all worked up. All he wanted was to ambush the man and knock some sense into him. 

Mickey addressed the smiling faces, humbled by the moment. “Thank you guys. You have no idea.” Looking down to ground himself, feeling overwhelmed by their support. “I almost gave up a few times, but you kept pushing me and it’s because of you all that this little dream of mine has became a reality. I’m beyond grateful for each of you.” He looked into each of their faces, saving Ian’s for last. “We’re gonna save a lot of lives.” He to a big swig of beer, then belching to break up the mushiness of the moment. “Now the real work begins ya bitches. Get outta my face, go get pregnant or some shit. You’re all fired.” He chuckled, shying away from them.

The group laughed, rolling their eyes and ganging up on Mickey to punch in the arm, hug him, shove him, high five him. Everyone just showing their love. Everyone except for Ian, who continued to stand against the wall, watching everyone congratulate his husband and then scatter around the house. 

Mickey locked eyes with Ian from across the room. “Where’s your boy toy at? Thought he’d be here, pen in hand.” He took a swig from his almost empty beer.

Ian squinting an eye and cocking his head replied lightly. “You're fuckin’ impossible, you know that?” 

“Fucks that supposed to mean?” Mickey looked offended.

“Not my boy toy. He went home, you idiot.” Ian said walking a couple steps closer to Mickey.

“What’s with the name calling, gingerbread?” Mickey scoffed confused. 

“You never fucking listen.” Ian chuckled.

“You never get to the fucking point.” Mickey retorted.

“I broke up with him.” Ian said coming within arms reach of the smaller man. “I’m still madly and deeply in love with you, Mick.”

“Oh.” Realization hit Mickeys face. 

“That’s all you got to say, huh?” Ian smiled brightly. “Oh?” 

Mickey shrugged, looking innocent and cute. “Wanna bang and make up?” 

Ian took the can from Mickeys hand, setting it on the counter. Encasing the petite brunette in his big arms. Their lips brushed together carefully, softly. It was a kiss of apologies, promises and love. 

Mickey pulled back, his hands on Ian’s face. “I love you.” He kisses him again, this time more lustrous, biting and pulling at Ians bottom lip. Fingers grazing at the nape of his neck.

Ian returned the sentiment, his hands tightening and roaming around Mickeys hips and ass as he dipped down to kiss him again. 

“Get a room!” Iggy yelled from the living room. Both men flipped him off and went in for another heated kiss just as a extra ‘fuck you’ to the group. Mickey jumped up, wrapping his legs around Ian’s waist. 

“You know, Iggys probably right.” Ian said in between kisses. 

“Then what are you doing still standing here?” Mickey teased. Ian carried Mickey to the stairs. 

“If you think I’m carrying your ass up these steps-” Ian began shaking his head.

Mickey unwrapped himself, sliding to the ground. “And here I thought you were a gentleman!” Turning with a huff, he started up the stairs, but not before Ian got a hard smack on his ass.  
Ian’s hands planted firmly on Mickeys hips, loving the feel of the smaller mans sway as he shimmied up each step. Mickey giggled involuntary as Ian’s hands rose up his sides to lightly graze under his tank top. “Stop you fucker!” Mickey pleaded. They reached the top and Ian stopped them abruptly, slamming Mickey backwards into Ian’s erection. “Feel that?” Ian whispered into Mickeys ear. 

“Y-Yeah” Mickey stuttered, turning serious at the rod sticking into backside. 

“You want me to stop?” He asked, grinding against Mickeys ass. 

“No. Never.” He Whispered, shaking his head.

They made their way to Mickeys room glued to one another. Mickey turned around in Ian’s arms, lifting up to kiss the taller man, it was sensual, filled with tongue and heat. Mickey pushed Ian down to straddle him, continuing his assault on Ian’s mouth. Ian squeezing Mickeys ass as he ground down into the redhead. Moaning at the friction. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Mick.” Ian groaned as Mickey began an attack on Ian’s neck. His hands pulling Mickeys shirt off and nails scratching down his back.  
Mickey arched up and moaned lowly as Ian’s nails made their way down his back. “I’m gonna ride you into the fuckin’ mattress.” Grabbing Ian’s head, yanking at his hair. His mouth hovering over Ian’s parted lips. “Take your fucking pants off and get on your back.” 

Ian wasted no time following orders while watching Mickey shed his own clothes and grabbing lube out of his nightstand. He was still stretched from earlier, but lube would be a lifesaver for his raw and brutally used insides. Climbing on the bed and over Ian, Mickey lathered up the gorgeous cock standing at attention for him. Then while keeping his lustful eyes locked onto Ian’s, he lined up two fingers, sliding them into himself. Ian licked his lips and ran his hands up and down Mickeys bare thighs. Fucking his own fingers, he bit his lip while his other hand glided up his chest to roll his nipple between his fingers. Ian’s head dropped to the pillow at the sight, Mickeys pupils dilated, little moans escaping his pretty lips. Ian couldn’t take it anymore. “Fuckin’ sit on it.” He half begged, half commanded. 

Mickey smiled lazily, pulling out his fingers and wiggling his hips up to line up with Ian’s thick glistening cock, “I’m gonna make you feel so good baby.” With one long slow movement, Mickeys wet hole swallowed up all nine inches. His hands splayed against Ian’s chest, grounding himself. “Holy fuck.” He cried out. “So fuckin’ full, so fuckin’ big.” He panted. His hips lifting up a little and coming back down, testing the waters a few times. 

“Bounce for me baby.” Ian’s hands holding his lovers hips. His eyes blown.

Mickey pulled off Ian partially, slowly, before slamming back down hard. “You wanna watch me fuck myself on your dick?” He lifted and slammed down again and again. 

Ian nodded and swallowed. “Y-Yeah, yes please.” His breathing speeding up. 

His ass firmly squeezing onto Ian’s cock, Mickey twisted his body fully around, hands on Ian’s calves now. Ian moaned, loudly with abandonment. He smacked Mickeys ass and grabbed on, spreading the pale cheeks. Mickey started to bounce up and down slowly. Ian mesmerized by the sight of his cock disappearing into the tight hole. Mickey picked up the pace, rolling his hips with fever. Craning his neck to look back at his lover through hooded eyes. Ian was a mess, his face scrunched, his eyes wild. 

“So fucking hot baby!” Ian panted, his hands now helping Mickey in his movements. Thrusting up to meet him, going faster and harder than before. Mickey was getting shaky, losing control, he took his dick in his hand, jerking it. 

“Fuck Ian.” Mickeys words broken. “I wanna cum.”

Ian took over and pulled out, grabbing Mickey by the waist and tossing him easily onto his back. He slid back in quickly and smoothly. His large calloused hands holding Mickeys pale legs in the air. Pumping in and out of the spent man below him. Jabbing his prostate with every thrust, Mickey white knuckled the blanket underneath, trying to catch his breath as Ian violently pistoned in and out, hips snapping without mercy against Mickeys ass. 

“Cum for me baby.” Ian was close.

Mickey gave himself a few rough, uncoordinated tugs and warm cum leaked out all over his hands. Watching this brought Ian over the edge, busting inside his man once more today. Mickey clenching around him as he rode out his climax. Ian pulled out and bent over, meeting Mickeys lips in a kiss. Ian used his discarded shirt to clean Mickey up and collapsed next to him. Neither man spoke, just enjoyed their afterglow for several minutes. 

“Fuck I missed this.” Ian confessed, nuzzling Mickeys neck. 

“You better of, I’m a great fuckin’ lay.” Mickey joked.

“I’m serious.” Ian said laying in his side, running his fingers through Mickeys messy hair. “I’ll never be able to apologize enough to you. All I can say if that I was literally crazy and outta my mind and if you’ll let me I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you so much, Mickey. I don’t deserve a second chance after the shit I pulled, but I promise you I won’t take it for granted.”

“C’mere.” Mickey whispered, pulling their faces together. “I ain’t ever gonna stop lovin’ your ass. You don’t got to make up for nothing. You coming back to me, saying this shit right here, its enough...but if you really wanted to you could make me a sandwich. Then maybe we could call it even.” His smile beaming. Ian wrestled him flat on his back. Pinning his arms above his head. Ian face full of amusement and love. 

“Anything for my princess.” Ian kissed Mickeys nose and jumped out of bed. Throwing his boxers on, he looked at the man laying in bed. “Marry me?”

“We already are firecrotch.” Mickey reminded him.

“No, again, I mean.” Ian shook his head and sat back down on the mattress, taking Mickeys hand. “I took my ring off. I fucked up those vows. I wanna make new ones with you. I wanna do it in front of our friends and families this time. Suits. Flowers. Overpriced food. The whole nine yards.” 

“I’ll tell ya what.” Mickey began sitting up to straddle Ian’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “If you promise to give me the whole nine inches whenever I want, I’ll let you have the whole nine yards.” 

Ian’s laughter rang through the room. “I’m trying to have a moment here! I’m trying to propose and your talking dicks right now!?” Ian kissed the man. 

“Yes, Ian. I’ll marry you.” Mickey softly laughed and smiled, kissing him again before turning serious. “Now about that sandwich...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone! I appreciate all your comments and kudos. You guys kept me motivated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and that my jumbled writing made sense!  
> Also, be nice to me! I’ll cry, probably for real if you’re not. I’m fragile.


End file.
